Hero and Discord
by Kjelfalconer
Summary: My new GX fanfic. Worry not, light of the heart will still be updated. Woo! Another alternate timeline where Jaden goes all supreme King from the get-go. At least here he's sensible about it... Activity? I don't even know anymore.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, I wasn't going to start this yet, but we drew a Tea friendship symbol on our hands at college and it set me off... *sigh* I'm making in this in the same format shake it up was in, one episode to one chapter. Until around season two, where the events annoy me too much, and I start to make it up as I go along... *wants to hurry and reach Atticus...* Apologies for the OC, but it was either that or wait for Atticus. Oh!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GX. If I did, Zane would still be good, Jaden would be Haou, and Atticus would be worshipped by everyone ^_^**_

_A/N: Everyone should know that wavy lines signal a flashback, right?_

Jaden sighed as he looked up at the stands, golden eyes flaring. The typical late-comer, enthusiastic and with a head full of air. He turned his attention back to the duels below him, watching one applicant, one Bastian Misawa, dispatch his opponent with a ring of destruction. Jaden checked the duel disk attached to the sleeve of his jacket absently. It annoyed him having to use a regulation disk, rather than his custom disk, but it wouldn't do to flaunt himself so openly at this early stage.

In fact, he had little love of the idea of him attending this pathetic school at all, but unfortunately his powers wouldn't reach full maturity until he was eighteen. Until then, he wasn't able to remain in his realm for extended periods of time, and he needed to keep a fairly low profile. At least on the subject of his powers. He still remembered when Yubel had first told him of them.

_~~'Jaden... I have something to tell you. But you must promise to keep it a secret, at least for now...'_

_'What is it Yubel? I promise!' Eight year old Jaden had barely been able to contain his excitement._

_'What would you say if I told you you contained a great power, handed down over many generations?'_

_'Cool! What sort of power?' Jaden was practically bouncing up and down._

_'The power of darkness. The power of...' Yubel took a deep breath. There was no going back. '...The Supreme King.' Jaden cocked his head a little._

_'The... supreme king? I've never heard of him. He sounds cool! What's he the king of?' Yubel sighed slightly, wondering if Jaden had found the sugar again._

_'He is the king of duel spirits, like myself, but he also controls the powers of darkness. I can teach you how to use his power, to make it your own. But you mustn't tell ANYONE! Not yet.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because your power won't be fully developed until you reach eighteen. And wouldn't it annoy you, being asked about it all the time?'_

_'No! It'd be really cool, like I was famous!' Yubel flailed madly for something to convince him with._

_'Well... think of it this way... You know all of your super heroes that you love so much?'_

_'Yeah?' Jaden wasn't sure where this was going._

_'Well, they all have secret identities don't they?'_

_'Yeah, they do! So, hiding my powers is like that?'_

_'Exactly!' She couldn't tell him the real reason, not yet. He wouldn't understand. She would have rathered wait until Jaden was older, but she needed the time to train him with his powers slowly, so they didn't overwhelm him when the fully emerged. Plus, the eye colour change would be less noticeable.~~_

Jaden couldn't help but smirk when he thought of how niave he'd been back then. He didn't begrudge Yubel for not telling him the real reason. Back then, he wouldn't have understood. The announcer called his name for his duel, not that he was nervous. If he had to got to this school, he was damn well going to do a good job of it.

And he did. In the end, it only took him four turns to defeat the instructor, thanks to the early summoning of malicious edge. He was sorely tempted to call Yubel, mostly out of boredom, but he didn't dare, not being aware if any of those present had the ability to see duel spirits. Currently, it wasn't a risk he was willing to take. He lounged against the wall, hoping there weren't too many duels left. A group of boys tried to strike up conversation with him, but he just glared at them until they left him alone. He really wasn't in the mood for socializing. It'd be hard enough to avoid at the academy itself.

'Y'know, that wasn't very nice just then.' A lanky youth leaned over him from the next row up. He twirled his shoulder-length brown hair round his finger. Jaden turned his glare to the new guy, but it didn't seem to faze him.

'Aww, don't be like that! The name's Caleb.' He proffered his hand.

'Hmph. I have no intention of shaking your hand, or being your friend as I'm sure you'll ask me next.'

'I think... Hey! Is that teacher duelling that guy over there?' Sure enough, one of the teachers had taken to the field personally, facing off against the latecomer from before. Jaden scowled. Though he wasn't happy to admit it, it annoyed him that one of the teachers was so openly flaunting the rules. He'd made sure to study them carefully, in case he could use them to his advantage. Often, sticking to the rules can be even more effective than breaking them, without the hassle. He feigned watching the duel intently, to try and deter Caleb from speaking to him again. Hopefully he wouldn't have to put up with him much at the academy. He didn't seem the brightest of people, and he certainly didn't seem rich enough to buy his way into obelisk. Jaden hadn't bothered, after scoring full marks on the written paper. His bliss was fleeting.

'Hey, Jaden?'

'...What?' He tried to keep the snap out of his voice, but didn't quite manage it. Caleb didn't seem to notice.

'Have you ever seen the monsters that guy's using before? I don't recognise them.' Jaden was about to insult his intelligence, when he realised he didn't know them either. It annoyed him, as did admitting he didn't know something. So he just snarled instead. 'I think, what you need is a friend. Someone you can have fun with, and can help you when you need it!'

'I don't need _friends_,' he replied, voice dripping with contempt. Caleb actually looked shocked.

'Everyone needs friends! Without friends, there wouldn't be any fun in the world!'

'Fun is overrated.' Caleb looked on the verge of tears, but then brightened suddenly.

'Alright! My new mission in life is to teach you the true meaning of friendship!' Jaden groaned. He needed to find a way to get rid of this kid, and destroying him would create too many questions, however tempting it was. 'Because when you have friends beside you, anything is possible!'

'Caleb?'

'Yes?'

'Shut up.' He turned back just in time to see the teacher's ancient gear golem crumble before his eyes and his life points drop to zero. Jaden had to admit that he was surprised this kid had beaten a teacher, using his own deck. He put it out of his mind. It was probably luck. The other duelists were beginning to trickle out, so he assumed that the applications where finished. Still, one duelist on the top tier opposite him caught his eye. There was a hardness to the look in his eyes that caught Jaden's attention, but the other was clearly as bored with the proceedings as he was, and he wasted no time in leaving. Caleb followed his gaze.

'That's Zane Truesdale. I hear he's the top duellist at the academy!'

'Good for him.'

The letter confirming his acceptance took a few days to arrive. Jaden wasn't shocked in the slightest.

'Well, Yubel, at least these fools know talent when they see it.'

'Or, Jaden, they could have put you through because you beat the instructor.'

'Yubel, when I want you to be literal, I'll tell you. For now, let me vent some frustration.'

'Well, Jaden, look at it this way – at least now you might actually find some worthy competition.' He scowled.

'As long as the Caleb stays away from me.' Yubel shook her head.

'He couldn't have been _that _bad...' She trailed off a little.

'Try me.' She looked at his expression, and decided not to.

'Well, you might want to get some rest. You do start in a few days after all.' He scoffed.

'Please, I don't need you emulating my mother.' Jaden was asleep quickly – he'd always had that skill. For a few moments, Yubel was wistful, remembering the innocent boy Jaden had once been, but quickly dispelled the thought, knowing this way was for the best. If his powers had emerged unchecked, they could have engulfed or even shattered his mind, taking Jaden away from her entirely. A darker Jaden was better than someone who wasn't even Jaden at all.

_Well, there goes chapter one. No prizes for guessing who the replacement late-comer is. And Caleb? He'll come into his own a bit later, but for now can fill Tea's role of giver-of-friendship-speeches. Tee hee. And no, here Yubel never got sent into space. She was a bit more subtle herself in my timeline. =P *Finds Atticus fanart* _


	2. Chapter 2

_Rawr! I'm back, and Jaden's now at duel academy. How will he cope with having to interact with people? Plus:_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yugioh Gx. If I did, I'd be in the Bahamas right now, not writing fanfiction.**_

Jaden had to admit later that he didn't really remember most of the ride to duel academy. He'd dozed through most of it, keeping the other students from bothering him. Thankfully, Caleb hadn't been on the same flight, so his peace was lasting. He didn't really wake up until everyone suddenly rushed to one side of the plane. He opened one eye, and saw they were coming in to land at duel academy.

_'Just in time then.' _Jaden didn't really see what the fuss was about – it was a building on an island. His feigned sleep gave him an excuse to not look, at any rate.

The chancellor's speech was equally boring. It was nothing anyone with braincells wouldn't already know anyway. He glanced across at the late-comer from the induction duels. Slifer. Check. He smirked. It was good to know there was some justice after all. He didn't see Caleb, so he wondered if he'd been right about him. Not bright enough to get in and maybe not skilled enough either. Jaden hadn't seen Caleb's duel, so it was hard to say. He zoned out for the rest of the speech. Upon dismissal he turned and walked straight into Caleb.

_'Ah._ _He_ _was_ _directly_ _behind_ _me.' _Then his expression turned to shock. 'Y-you're in Obelisk too?' Caleb gave his happy little smile.

'I know! And I really messed up the written test... I only got ninety-two percent on it...'

_'Only? Maybe he's smarter than he looks... At least we don't have to share dorms.' _

Jaden decided to take the longer route back to the dorms, hoping to shake Caleb on the way. Passing by a lit duelling field, he heard voices from within, mocking the new arrivals. Jaden's eye twitched. He wouldn't have cared, except for the fact that he happened to _be _one of the new arrivals. He walked in, pretending not to have heard. 'Oh, sorry, is this field taken?' One of the boys, with strange seaweed-hair, jeered at him.

'Yeah, you don't belong here, newbie!' His accomplice laughed.

'Quite right. I wouldn't want to hang out with weak duellists after all. I'll go find the field where the real duellists are.' It took them a moment to realise they were being insulted.

'Yeah, that- Hey, wait a minute! The Chazz doesn't take that from anyone!'' Jaden smirked.

'Oh? So you're 'the chazz' are you?' A dark-haired boy leaped down from the stands.

'No, I am. And I don't like you're attitude, kid. I say we duel, right here, right now!' Jaden smirk turned to a snarl.

'Bring it. This should be entertaining.' They were interuppted by a blonde-haired girl, wearing long fingerless gloves.

'I thought I'd find you here, Chazz.' Chazz actually seemed to... blush?

'What do you wan't my sweet Alexis?'

'Knock it off. I came to remind you that you're going to be late for the welcome dinner back at obelisk.' Chazz made an, 'Oh, bugger' face, and dashed off, lackeys in tow.

'We'll finish this later!' Alexis put her hands on her hips.

'He just doesn't know when to quit... I hope he didn't bother you too much.' Jaden scoffed.

'Hardly. I know just how to deal with his type... Alexis, right?' She smiled. It was unusual, to say the least. People rarely smiled around Jaden.

'Right. And you are...?' He hesitated for a moment, but his name was hardly giving anything away.

'Jaden. Jaden Yuki.' She smiled again, then got a good look at his eyes. Clearly Chazz and his lackeys had missed them. She seemed taken aback, but carried on. Jaden had to give her that.

'Well, you should probably head back too. The dinner's for you as well. I think I saw someone looking for you too, before. Caleb, I think?' Jaden groaned. 'You know him then?'

'I met him at the entrance exams. I've been trying to lose him ever since. He's driving me mad!' Alexis looked puzzled.

'Why, he seemed... Oh, the dinner! We should go!' Jaden nodded, and they dashed to their dorms.

Jaden was about half way there when...

'Jaden!' So close...

'Sorry, Caleb. Have to get to the dinner!' Caleb grinned and started walking alongside Jaden. For Jaden, this was a dash. He didn't hurry.

'Hey, that's why I came to find you! But it looks like you already knew.'

'Of course I did.' Said Jaden, lying through his teeth. Appearing to know things is almost as good as actually knowing them.

'Guess I didn't need to look for you then. Should we speed up? I don't want to be late and miss most of the food!' Jaden could see where this was going.

'You eat a lot then.'

'Yeah! But I have a really fast metabolism, so I don't actually put weight on.'

'I had wondered.'

They arrived to the dinner on time, and while the food was excellent, Jaden found the company to be somewhat lacking. Most of the poeple in Obelisk were rich snobs with little skill, with the exception of a few third years, and, Jaden grudgingly had to admit, maybe Caleb. Speaking of which...

'So, Jaden, found any friends yet?' Jaden snarled.

'No, and I don't intend to.' Caleb's face returned to preach mode.

'Oh, but you must! Everyone needs friends! Friends are the spokes around which the universe turns! Without friends, we're nothing!' You could almost see his eyes turn into stars. '...Jaden?' Jaden had vanished. 'Aw, snap.'

Jaden slipped around the corner, trying to look nonchalant. He spotted Zane on by the far wall, sipping a glass of punch, the space around him devoid of people. Jaden felt a pang of jealousy – Zane didn't even have to try to get people to leave him alone. Zane saw him, and raised an eyebrow slightly. It seemed Zane remembered him from the entrance duel. He motioned towards himself ever so slightly. Jaden walked over, remembering Caleb's comment about Zane's skill. If he had to talk to someone, it might at least be someone skilled. And might get Caleb to leave him alone.

'Jaden, right? I saw you're duel at the exam. Impressive. I'm looking forward to having some real competition for a change.' Jaden smirked.

'Well, I can't say I think much of this rabble. I take it most of them bought their way into obelisk?' Zane's mouth twitched slightly, possibly indicating a smile.

'Almost all of them. It's rare to get a first-year obelisk on talent alone.'

'Oh, a friendly word of warning. If you see a first year with shoulder-length brown hair, just run. He's crazy and annoying.' For a moment, Zane seemed almost taken aback by the description, but the moment was fleeting.

'I'll bear that in mind.'

Jaden was examining his room later, thankful to be far away from Caleb, when he received an e-mail from Chazz.

_'Meet me at the duel field and we'll finish what we started.' _Jaden smirked and stalked off to teach the upstart some manners. After he passed, one of the doors creaked open.

'So, you turned up, did you, slacker?' Jaden smirked.

'I'm right here, or are you more retarded than I thought?' Chazz snarled.

'Duel!'

:i'll go first, and show you how it's done! I play a card face down and summon reborn zombie in defence mode!' Jaden drew a card.

'Is that all? I play dark fusion, to fuse my evil heroes Darkwing and Blackfire into evil hero Inferno wing!'

'Not so fast! I activate cthonian polymer, and by sacrificing my reborn zombie, I can take control of your Inferno Wing!' Jaden's face twisted into a bitter snarl, his golden eyes flashing angrily.

'So be it. I summon Evil hero rockman in defence mode, and end my turn.'

'Fine! I summon Cthonian soldier in attack mode, and attack Rockman with Inferno wing!' Jaden's life points dropped by 800 due to Inferno wing's effect. He didn't even flinch. 'Now, Cthonian soldier, attack this slacker directly.' Jaden lost another 1200 life points, but still didn't flinch. Chazz was getting annoyed by how calm he was. 'I play a facedown and end my turn.'

I thought you two would be here.' They both wheeled around.

'Alexis? How did you-'

'Hi Jaden!' Jaden groaned.

'Caleb saw you sneaking off towards here, so he called me to try an warn you. If campus security catch you, you'll both be in real trouble! I'm guessing Chazz didn't mention that.' She glared at him.

'Oh, I already knew. I just didn't really care. Caleb, make yourself useful for once and keep a lookout. This shouldn't take long.'

'Why you...!'

'My move. I summon evil hero Shockwave in attack mode, and with it, attack you're cthonian soldier.' The monster exploded, and both duelists lost 400 life points.

'My cthonian soldier's effect-'

'Means we both lose the life points, I know. I play one card facedown and end my turn.'

'That's it!' Chazz glanced at his new card, and smirked. 'I attack your Shockwave with infernal wing!'

'I activate mirror gate, switching our monsters, meaning infernal wing is on _my _side now.' Shockwave exploded, reducing Chazz's life points by 500. 'And not forgetting his effect.' Infernal wing flew to Chazz, and seemed to take great delight in dealling another 1600 points of damage.

'Then, I activate Cthonian blast, destroying your infernal wing and dealing half of it's attack to you as damage! Next I play premature burial, to return my cthonian soldier to the field, but I sacrifice him to summon my Meifist the infernal general! Your turn.' Jaden drew his card, but Caleb called out.

'Jaden! Security's coming! We have to go, now!' Jaden snarled.

'Fine. Next time you won't get off so easily.'

'Easily? I was about to beat you!'

'Chazz! This isn't the time!'

'Tch, fine.' Chazz stalked out, and Alexis quickly led Jaden and Caleb out through the back way.

'Thanks Alexis. If you hadn't know about that back way, we'd have been done for.'

'That's fine. Chazz really gets on my nerves. But Jaden? How were you so confident? It looked like it could go either way to me.' Jaden scoffed.

'Hardly. I'd just drawn monster reborn. Bring back Infernal wing, and he would have been finished. All security did was save his ego.' Alexis looked momentarily shocked, but rallied.

'I'm going to bed.'

'Hey, Jaden! Wait for me!'

'Caleb, leave me alone!'

'But Jaden, without friends there-'

'No friend speeches!' Alexis watched them go.

'Well, this should be an interesting year...'

Back at the dorm, and after he'd made sure no-one was around, Jaden summoned Yubel.

'What do you think? Too much of a splash?' Yubel laughed.

'No one knows about your powers, so no, hardly. A reputation for strength is hardly something to complain about.'

'I just wished I deterred a certain someone...' She laughed again.

'Caleb? Oh, he's harmless. Irritating, but harmless. Give it time, and he'll find someone else to latch on to. And he might have a point.'

'Not you too...'

'Well, with others around you, you can always practice your delegation.' Jaden chuckled slightly.

'Might be worth a try.'

_Well, there it is. You might have noticed that Jaden's duel was identical to the cannon one, with the names changed on his heroes. I'm sure you can tell which hero's which. Caleb isn't _too _annoying, is he?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, I just realised that Caleb sounds like Kale from light of the heart (name, not speech that is) Ah, the strange coincidences I throw up. Anyway:_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh Gx. If I did, Bastian wouldn't have become Taina's sex toy.**_

'Duel monster cards can be grouped into normal monster cards, fusion monster cards, ritual monster cards, effect monster cards, trap cards and spell cards. Trap cards can be divided into normal traps, counter traps and continnuous traps. Spell cards can be separated into normal spells, continnuous spells, equip spells, quick-play spells, ritual spells and field spells.' Jaden yawned. This class was basic, but skipping it wasn't worth the giref.

'Perfect! Excellent Alexis! Of course, I wouldn't expect any less from an obelisk.'

'Yes, Dr Crowler.' Alexis sat back down, a hint of annoyance edging her voice.

'Now then, Syrus Truesdale!' Syrus jumped up. 'Explain to the class what a field spell is.'

'I... well... I uh...'

'Even pre-duellers know the answer to this slifer slacker!' Jaden didn't know who shouted, by he had to agree. He wasn't about to stoop to the jeerer's level though by laughing too.

'No! I know this!'

'Sit down Cyrus. Now, can somebody else tell me, preferably not wearing red.' Jaden sighed. For a teacher, he really wasn't very professional.

'Y'all should be more careful who you insult. After all, I'm a Slipher, and I beat you, so y'all just insulting yourself really.' All of a sudden, the laughter moved from Syrus to Dr Crowler. Jaden had a suspicion he knew who the comment had come from. Blue hair, red jacket, check. As he thought, it was the late-comer from before. Jaden had to admit, the kid had guts. But probably not much common sense. You could see Crowler seething.

Jaden had never liked Gym. So much effort for no reason! Looking around, he couldn't help notice Syrus was absent, and it looked like his friend had noticed too. Probably hanging his head in shame somewhere.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Syrus was actually just late. 'What? He used my locker again? Why can't he use his own for once?' Syrus reached down to move the shoes out of the way, and saw the note.

'...meet me behind the girls dorms, Alexis!? Oh man, I can't wait!'

Of course, Jaden knew nothing of this. He was busy ignoring Caleb, who seemed to actually be enjoying himself. Granted, he wasn't very good at Gym, but he still seemed to enjoy it. It was at this point Jaden realised he still hadn't tried scaring the kid off with his eyes. 'If you were doing this with friends-' Jaden turned his Golden Death Glare™ on Caleb. He didn't get the reaction he wanted. 'Oh, wow! I hadn't noticed your eyes were such a cool colour! Are they your real eyes?' Jaden just snarled and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Caleb followed him back to his dorm later, when he stopped. 'Did you hear that? It sounds like something's happening over at the girl's dorm.' Jaden just shrugged.

'Not our problem then.' Jaden walked into his room, and closed the door very definitely. Caleb looked around, then hopped over the fence and headed for the girl's dorm.

'Alexis, is this really necessary?' Aleixs stood by the edge of the lake, with Mindy, Jazzmine, and a tied up Syrus in tow.

'Hey, you were the one who was tresspassing.'

'I hope for your sake your friend shows.' Jazzmine smirked evilly at him, while Mindy was... Mindy.

'Yeah! Otherwise its bye-bye duel academy!' Alexis sighed.

'You know, you don't have to rub it in... Besides, I can see a boat coming now.' Syrus tried to stand up and call out.

'Hey J- Umph! Hey! What was that for?'

'Do you really want to advertise the fact you're here? You're still tresspassing right now.'

'No Alexis...' The boat pulled up beside them.

'Alexis? What've y'all done to my pal Syrus?'

'I'm right here Jesse... Sorry about all this...' Alexis stepped between them.

'Here's the thing Jesse. Now you're here, you're tresspassing too. All we need to do is report you to chancellor Sheppard, and you can wave duel academy goodbye. Unless... you can beat me in a duel.'

'Well then, y'all have to back up your fancy talk with your cards!' Alexis smiled.

'Game on!'

'Ladies first.' Alexis glanced at her hand. 'I summon Etoile Cyber, in attack mode, and play one card face down. Your move.' Jesse smiled.

'Y'all have to do better than that! I summon this here card, crystal beast Topaz Tiger in attack mode! Next, I attack that there Etoile Cyber, and because of my Tiger's effect, he gains 400 attack points when he attacks a monster!'

'Shame that wont matter then.'

'Say what?'

'I activate Doble Passé, turning your attack into a direct attack.' She winced as her lifepoints fell to 2400. 'Now, though, my Etoile Cyber can attack you directly, and _she _gains attack when she attacks you directly!' Jesse's lifepoints fell to 2200.

'Wow, Alexis! Sacrficing your own lifepoints to get a shot at me? Y'all something else!'

'I'm flattered. Are you done?'

'Hey, what's the point in duelling if y'all don't take the time to enjoy it? But since y'all insist, I'll end my turn.' Alexis drew.

'I summon blade skater, and use polymerization to fuse with my Etoile cyber!' The two monster's joined together, forming 'Cyber Blader! Now, destroy his Topaz Tiger!' Cyber Blader gracefully sliced into Topaz Tiger, causing Jesse to lose 100 life points and his monster to turn into a crystal. 'What? I destroyed it!'

'That you did. But you see, when y'all destroy one these here cystal beasts, I can keep it as a gem in my spell card zone! My turn?' He grinned at her.

'Fine. I wouldn't unpack your bags yet though.'

Uh, we never packed them in the first place... This here's the first-'

'Just play.'

'Yes ma'am! I activate my Ancient City – Rainbow ruins! Now this her card gains an extra effect for each crystal beast I have in my spell and trap card zones. And since I have one, my Rainbow Ruins can't be destroyed. Next up, I play Golden Rule, allowing me to summon two level three or lower crystal beasts as gemstones from my deck, and I choose Ruby Carbuncle and Amythest Cat! Now, I can special summon one crystal beast from my hand, so come on out Saphirre Pegasus! And because I summoned it, I can add another crytsal beast to my spell card zone, and I choose Emerald turtle. But I'm not doen yet. Because I summoned Ruby Carbuncle, I can summon as many Crystal beasts as I want from my spell card zones to my monster card zones, So come on Ruby, Amythest Cat and Topaz Tiger! And I can still normal summon this here amber mammoth!' Alexis backed away slightly, shocked at the speed he's built up his field.

'Alright Jesse!'

'Don't worry Sy. We'll be back eating shrimp before you know it! I throw down a face down and end my turn.'

'Impressive, but my cyber balder is still stronger. And when I equip her with fusion weapon, she'll become strong enough to take you out! Cyber Blader, attack his Ruby Carbuncle!'

'Not so fast! I activate Amber Mammoth's special effect, letting me change the target to him! And now, I can activate Amber Crystal Circle, making my Mammoth's attack equal to the total of all the crystal beasts on my field!'

'But that means...'

'Yep! He has 6600 attack! And even with fusion weapon, that's 3000 more than you're cyber blader. Y'all just lost your life points. Now that's game.'

'Well, a deals a deal. You're both free to go.'

'I say we should still turn them in...'

'Well I didn't ask you, did I Jazzmine?'

'That was a great duel! Y'all have to duel me again Alexis!'

'I'll hold you to that, Jesse.'

'So, that's how he plays his deck... Who'd've thought it'd be so similar to mine? Hey, is that Doctor Crowler? Better get back to dorm before he sees me out here...'

'Thanks for rescuing me Jesse...'

'No problem Sy! After all, that's what friends are for y'hear? Beside, if y'all hadn't been caught, I wouldn't have had that fun duel! Why were you there anyway?'

'Well, there was a love letter in my locker, telling me to meet Alexis at the girl's dorm, but when I got there, it turned out it was fake and...'

'And what lil' buddy?'

'And it was addressed to you...'

'Someone trying to set me up with Alexis? Y'all gotta be kidding me!'

'I just hope she doesn't report us like she said...'

'Nah, Alexis wouldn't do a thing like that. Y'all worry too much Sy.

'I guess you're right. Thanks, Jesse.'

_Well, thar we go. Y'all enjoy it? I''d like to claim moral high-ground for using Jesse's actual deck, and not just making it up. Yay wikipedia! But yes, A Jesse focused chapter, rather than Jaden. After all, being an Obelisk, Crowler would hardly try and expell Jaden. Oh, and if anyone didn't already guess it was Jesse, shame on you! Well, off I go to decide who'll duel Chazz in the next chapter. Does he settle a score of help Dr Crowler... Oh! And Caleb will duel at some point. I have plans in place..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey y'all!  
__Ahem. Jesse? This is my slot. Anyway, welcome to part 4! It's a longish one. One small point. Caleb's smile is the facial equivalent of ^_^ Everyone loves the cute smile. Since you're here, would you do the disclaimer Jesse?  
__Alright! **Kjel doesn't own me, or the rest of these here characters, apart from Caleb. And y'all should know by now he doesn't own Yugioh-GX.**_

'How should I put this...? Dear Slifer... Please let me pass these exams! If I don't, I'll always be a failure to my brother...' Syrus checked the clock. 'Oh no! Jesse, wake up! You're gonna be late for the exam!'

'Five more minutes, y'all here me?' Syrus sighed, and filled a glass of water.

'Sorry Jesse, but if this is what it takes...' He poured it over Jesse's head.

'HOLY...! What y'all gone and done that for?'

'Today's the advancement exams Jesse! You're going to be late!'

'Hey you're right! Them there exams _are_ today! I best get moving! You go ahead, I'll catch up lil' buddy.'

'Alright. I'll see you there I guess.' Syrus glanced back through the door as he left, before setting off at a run.

'Jaden!'

'Caleb, go away!'

'I just wanted to make sure you weren't late for today's exams! We can't have your grades dropping now can we?' He paused for a moment. 'Jaden? Could you open the door? It's getting in the way a bit.'

'That's the point!' Jaden looked around desperately for another means of escape. There! He dashed to the window, then remembered he was on the top floor. 'Damn... Looks like I'm stuck with him... Unless... Yubel?'

'No, I'm not getting rid of him. Have you any idea how suspicious that would be?'

'I only meant distract him. What do you take me for?'

'A power-hungry evil king biding his time?' Jaden laughed.

'Okay, you win that round.'

'Jaden? Who are you talking to? I hear voices...' Jaden lowered his.

'Voice_s_? Does that mean he can hear you, Yubel?' Yubel likewise lowered her voice.

'It's plausible. Some poeple do think that misfits are more prone to seeing duel spirits.'

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't whack you?'

'Because I'm not solid? And you're going to be late for an exam?' Jaden scowled.

'We're having serious words later, do you hear me?'

'Have fun with Caleb.'

'I hate you sometimes.'

'Hello... Caleb. You really didn't have to wait for me you know.'

'No, it's fine! ...Is someone snickering?' Yubel vanished from sight quickly.

'Probably just your over-active imagination. Let's get this over with.' Caleb grinned.

'I wouldn't have taken you for one to be nervous about exams.'

'That's not... Oh, let's just go.' He snapped and walked off.

'I think-'

'I don't care if you think I need friends!'

'Actually, I was going to suggest coffee. I'm not allowed it though...'

'Gee, I wonder why.'

'Well-'

'I was being rhetorical!' Caleb just smiled again.

'I wonder who'll I'll have for the exam duel?'

'Wha- you just completely changed the subject!'

'No I didn't. You were being rhetorical, and I asked a rhetorical question. Related.' Jaden sighed, and contemplated banging his head against a wall. Or better yet, Caleb's. 'Oh! The new card shipment is today, isn't it?' That's right. Not that Jaden really needed them. He had little doubt that his deck was more than strong enough already.

'Hey, y'all need help?' Jesse stopped beside an ellderly lady, pushing a small truck up the hill.

'Why, thank you for the offer. But, don't you have exams to get to?' Jesse smiled.

'It's fine. I've plenty of time to get to them there exams. I can't leave a damsel in distress now, can I?'

'Such a nice young man.' Jesse blushed.

'Aww shucks...' It took several minutes, but with the two of them, the truck moved quickly up the hill. 'Thank you young man. Stop by at the card shop later. I may have something by way of thanks.'

'Gee, thanks. I'll see y'all later then!' Jesse rushed off, hoping he wasn't late for the exam.

'Syrus... Lil' Buddy... Wakey wakey... Y'all gonna miss the rest of the exam.' Syrus woke with a start, nearly hitting Jesse in the face.

'Wha..? Oh no! Have I missed much?'

'Nah, the exam only started a few minutes ago. I got held up helping a nice old lady.'

'Well, we best get on with it then. I think we're being watched...'

'By Professor Banner?'

'No, Pharoh.' Jesse laughed.

'Y'all worry too much.'

'Jesse, I swear, that cat's watching us!'

'Y'all raising your voice...' Jaden growled under his breath. There was only so much of this he was willing to take. Fire was sounding quite tempting right then, although he doubted he'd ever hear the end of it from Yubel. He stole a quick glance around at other people. Alexis, working through calmly and quickly. Well, no real surprise there. Her little sidekicks... Well, the ginger one looked fine. The other... looked like she might have gone a bit blanker than normal. Jaden smirked when he saw Chazz struggling a few rows in front. It was always gratifying to be better than someone you don't like. He caught sight of Caleb too, who actually appeared to be enjoying himself. He was certainly humming quite cheerfully. And loudly. He wondered how he hadn't noticed, and, for that matter, how nobody else seemed to have. He brushed it off, and returned to his own test. The paper was laughable, but that was no excuse to get sloppy and rush. Yubel had taught him early on the dangers of complacency. With his powers, and in all things.

'Alright class. Pens down.' The words had barely left his mouth by the time most of the class had vanished out the door. 'Ah Pharoh. At least you won't leave me.' Pharaoh stretched contentedly. Professor Banner looked up, and noted the students still there. 'Oh? Not in the same rush as everyone else for the rare cards?' Jaden scoffed.

'Hardly. My deck's fine as it is.'

'I wouldn't change my deck for the world. Each card is special to me.' Jaden just groaned. Caleb was such a sap at times.

'Jesse? Jesse! Wake up! The exam's over!' Jesse slowly opened one eye.

'Really? Guess it's time I was up then.'

'I can't believe you fell asleep in the exam!'

'I can-' Jaden was cut off by an elbow to the ribs. Which could have come from Alexis, her groupies, or Caleb. That was annoying. Now he couldn't get them back for it. At least, not without guessing, and from experience with Yubel, you didn't make a girl angry.

'You worry too much. Dy'all think I'd fall asleep _before_ I finished?'

'Girls? Did you not want new cards?'

'Not today. I'd rather use I deck I know in the exam, instead of a new one.'

'As would I. I already have the formulae worked out with my current deck.' Banner nodded approvingly.

'A sensible outlook. Well then, good luck to all of you in the exam later. Though, I am sure, you have nothing to worry about.'

'Maybe they don't...'

'Come on, lil' buddy! Y'all won't win if you keep thinking like that.'

'He's right, you know. A negative outlook can really hinder one's performance.'

'I won't win anyway... And do we know you?'

'Bastion Misawa. I'm in Ra yellow, not that you hadn't noticed, I'm sure.' Syrus just sighed.

'Great. Someone else who's better than me...'

'Y'all doing it again.' Jaden sighed and left them to it. If Jesse wanted to waste his time trying to encourage Syrus, then it was his decision. As long as it didn't affect him, who cared?

'So, fancy a quick practice session before the real thing?' Jaden nearly jumped out of his skin.

'Caleb? What the hell are you doing?'

'Being nice. Is it really such a strange concept to you?' And yet he still has that obnoxious little grin...

_'He just practically insulted me, and he still manages to stand there and radiate sweet and innocent. ...I hate this kid.'_

'Sorry, did you say something?'

'Nothing at all Caleb. Let's just head for the duel fields. There's no sense in waiting here.'

'Doctor Crowler!' Crowler turned. It was unusual for someone to specifically call for him, not that he knew why. To his relief it was one of his Obelisk Blues.

'Ah, Chazz. Is there something I can help you with?'

'I want to duel Jaden in the exam duels!' We have some... unfinished business.' He was curious, but decided not to press the point.

'Well, I had had someone else in mind, but if you insist, it shouldn't be difficult to arrange. I'll just have your old partners face against each other.'

'Now he'll see who the better duelist is...'

'I'm sorry Chazz, have I missed something here. I say, Chazz?' Chazz was already halfway down the corridor, no doubt to prepare his deck for the duel to come. 'Sometimes I just don't understand that boy...'

They'd been walking for a few minutes when curiosity finally got the better of Jaden.

'So, Caleb, what kind of deck do you use? I don't remember seeing your enterance exam.'

'Oh, I was early you see, so I duelled before most people got there. But I can't tell you that. I'm waiting for the big debut.'

'The exam?'

'Nope. I've already done mine. I was doing some practical extra credit with Doctor Crowler, and afterwards he told me that it'd count as my field exam. I'll still be there to root for you though.' Again, the annoying smile.

'Okay? Is that even allowed?'

'Doctor Crowler says so.' Jaden considered this for a moment.

'That doesn't really count for much...'

'I still think you need friends.'

'Shut up.'

True to his word, Caleb was in the duel arena in time for Jaden's duel.

'Oh, Alexis! Jasmine, Mindy. Oh, wow! Zane! Gosh, I guess it's an honour to meet the top duellist at the academy.' Zane rolled his eyes. He was used to this.

'Are you joining us then, or what?' Caleb looked like he might faint with excitement.

'Of course! By the way, does anyone know who Jaden's against?' Alexis shook her head.

'No, it's been kept really quiet. But then, that's normal, so we can't draw anything from it.'

'True, but there's no other duels right now. The whole island can be here to watch it. That's suspicious.' Zane's forehead creased slightly, the only outward sign he cared at all.

'Must be someone well known then. Otherwise they wouldn't have made such a big production of it.'

'I hope it's someone cute!'

'Mindy, you think all the boys here are cute...' Jasmine sighed. 'Can't you just decide on one?'

'But there's so many! I mean, there's Chazz, that Slifer, Jesse, was kind of cute... And Syrus!' Mindy giggled. 'Not to mention Jaden! He may be a bit cold, but he's really hot!' She looked across. 'And you go without saying Zane.'

Again, he rolled his eyes. Sooo used to it. 'And now that I think about it, I guess you're kinda cute too Caleb.'

'Aww, shucks. You're just flattering me.'

'No. I bet with a few sessions in the gym you could be a real heart-throb!' He actually blushed.

'That's really sweet. But I am actually attached.'

'Really? Aww...' Both Mindy and Jasmine sighed this time, but for different reasons.

'Mindy, five minutes ago you were drooling over Jaden. This is getting ridiculous now.' Alexis shushed them.

'Look, they're coming out! Is that... Chazz?'

'He must have pulled some strings with Doctor Crowler to be Jaden's partner. He must want to finish what they started the other day.' Zane looked blank.

'Have I missed something here?'

'I'll tell you later. They're starting.'

'I believe it's my turn to go first.' Jaden glanced at his hand. Nothing special, apart from one card, but he was only going to use it if he had to. 'I'll begin by playing Evil Hero Rockman in defence mode. Your move.' Chazz sneered.

'Is that it? First, I play magical mallet, so I'll return it and 4 cards to my deck and draw five more.' He smirked. 'Oh, look! I drew magical mallet. So I'll play it and return another card, and draw two more.' He grinned. 'This is where you get off Yuki. I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack position, and activate frontline base! Since I'm sure you know what it does, I'll spare the explanation and go straight to using it to summon W-Wing Catapult. Next, I remove both of my monsters from play to summon my VW- Tiger Catapult!' He smirked again. It was beginning to get a little repetitive. 'And I'm sure you know his effect too. So I discard a card from my hand, to swap your rockman to attack mode, and now, VW, destroy his rockman!' Jaden, as always, didn't even flinch as Rockman was obliterated, and his lifepoints fell to 2800. 'Had enough?'

'Of your annoying voice? Absolutely. Of this duel? Not by a long shot. I draw.' He glanced at his cards again, and threw down a face-down. 'I also summon Evil Hero shockwave in defence mode. Your turn.'

'Defence mode? You do realise I can just swap it to attack mode.' He began to sneer again.

'Of course. But now it costs you a card to do it.' The sneer faltered.

'You won't be so confident after my next move. I summon X-head cannon, in attack mode! But we wouldn't want him to be lonely, so I'll use frontline base to summon Z-Metal Tank!' Again with the damn sneer. 'But I still think something's missing. So I play call of the haunted to return my Y-Dragon Head! I'm sure even you can guess what's coming next.' Jaden scoffed.

'If it's as predictable of the rest of your moves.'

'Why you...! I combine them to form my XYZ-Dragon Cannon! And then, I fuse _him _with my VW-Tiger Catapult, to form my ultimate monster, VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!' Jaden couldn't hold it in any longer. 'Crying 'cause you know I'll win?' Then Chazz heard the noise. 'You're... laughing!? But I'm about to beat you!'

'But, heh, for an ultimate creature, heh, it's kind of pathetic.' A vein throbbed in Chazz's forehead.

'I'll show you pathetic! I use his effect to remove your shockwave from play. And now, finish him!'

'Not so fast. I activate a hero emerges. Pick a card.' Chazz pointed, and Jaden had to hide a smile. 'Very well, I summon Yubel in defence mode.' There were some murmurs in the audience.

'About time you played me...' Yubel kept her voice low.

'You can thank Chazz later if you want.' Jaden, likewise, spoke quietly.

'No attack or defence? I'll discard a card to change Yubel to attack mode then, and attack it, with my VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!' It was Jaden's turn to smirk, as the attack stopped, and was redirected at Chazz.

'I guess it's my turn to fill you in. You see, Yubel can't be destroyed in battle. And any damage she would take, is directed back at you. Shame about those three thousand life points. Finished?'

'Fine. Your move.'

'And my last. I activate Yubel's effect, forcing your cannon to attack her. I believe that's game.' Chazz slumped to the ground, disbelief all over his face. Yubel smirked as she faded from view.

'Go Jaden!' He groaned.

_'Why the hell odes Caleb have to have such a loud voice?' _He stalked out the arena, hoping to get out before anyone cornered him.

'Way to go Jaden! What's that, twice you've beaten him now?' Zane looked blank again.

'No, really, have I missed out on something here?' Alexis smiled.

'Chazz challenged Jaden to a duel on his first day here, after hours. The duel got interrupted, but he would've won if there'd been time.'

'And Chazz is still sore about that? He really needs to grow up. I don't know what you see in him Mindy.'

'It's not what's in him Jas.' Everyone rolled their eyes, apart from Caleb, who was probably oblivious.

'That sounded really shallow you know.' Mindy assumed the kicked puppy expression, forcing Alexis to relent. Jaden scoffed.

'It's still shallow whether you make a cute face or not. And it wont work on me, so don't bother.' Zane threw up his hands.

'Finally! So I'm not the only one who isn't affected by that?' Caleb and Alexis glanced at each other. The similarity was noted. And, in Caleb's case, commented upon.

'You mean you're both cold and heartless?' Two death-glares impacted upon the innocent smile. The smile held. Both gazes broke, mostly out of boredom.

'How does he get away with it...?'

'I really don't know Mindy. I really don't know.' Caleb appeared to have a thought, and suddenly perked up even more,

'Anyone want to come to my room for cookies?' Zane and Jaden shared a look.

'Is he always like this?'

'Always.' replied Jaden grimly. Zane sighed.

'I can see why you warned me about him.'

'I'll have cookies!'

'Mindy, is that really a good idea? Too much sugar...' Jasmine trailed off, in mute horror.

'Don't worry, I'm the same, so they're low sugar ones.' Jasmine received a double puppy dog stare, and caved in.

'Fine. But only for a little while. We're going to be back in time for dinner, you hear?' Caleb and Mindy glanced at each other.

'YAY!' Collective sigh. The two ran off, with Jasmine jogging to keep up.

'Ah, peace...' Zane nodded in agreement.

'He certainly is lively. It's weird. I feel like he reminds me of someone, but I can't think who...' Zane raised an eyebrow.

'You too?' Alexis looked at him.

'It must be someone we both know then...'

'Leaves quite a lot of people.'

'True...' Jaden looked blank.

'Have I missed something?'

'Oh, me and Zane kind of grew up together. With Atticus...' She trailed off, and her eyes were moist.

'...Atticus?'

'Her brother. He went missing two years ago. As far as we're concerned though, until we have proof he's dead, we're not giving up hope.'

'Can't say I know how you feel. There's only one... person I'm really close to, and she's pretty hard to lose.' Zane noticed the slight pause, but chose not to comment. 'Friend just drag you down.' He braced himself, then relaxed again. 'God it's nice to be able to say that without getting a speech off Caleb.' Zane raised an eyebrow, again. 'He gives friendship speeches. It's really annoying.'

'Oh, wow! You have a piano in here? How did you get it to the island?' Caleb smiled.

'Doctor Crowler arranged it, after I beat him in a duel. Don't say anything though. I promised not to spread it. I'll play a bit for you if you want' Even Jasmine seemed intrigued at this. 'I'll just grab those cookies first.' And so, cookies in hand, he began to play, and sing.

_On my own, pretending she's beside me.  
__All alone, I walk with her til morning.  
__Without her, I feel her arms around me,  
__and when I lose my way I close my eyes and she has found me..._

_In the rain, the pavement shines like silver,  
__all the lights, are misty in the river,  
__in the darkness, the trees are full of starlight,  
__and all I see is her and me, forever and forever._

He trailed off. He rubbed his neck at their expressions.

'Sorry. I didn't hurt your ears did I?'

'Hurt our... No! That was incredible! I didn't know you could sing like that. What was the song?'

'Oh, it's from an old musical, Les Miserables. Not many people know it these days...'

'You just gained major hot points!' Caleb and Jasmine shared a glance.

'Maybe we should go back. Thanks for having us over. You should sing more.'

'Really? I guess I'm a bit cagey about it...' Jasmine laughed.

'You? Cagey? Never.'

_And there. It be done. I'd just like to say that OCG Yubel doesn't have that effect, but Anime Yubel does, so I went with that for convenience. And, I don't own On my own, or Les Miserables._


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, well, well! Here we are again folks. No, I'm not dead. We've moved house, and we've had no internet for a while, so sorry about the delay. On the plus side, I'm a good way into the next chapter already, so the next update should be pretty soon, and because Bastian needs a little love, he can do the disclaimer._

_**'Disclaimer - Kjel doesn't own Yugioh GX, any of the characters, barring Caleb, nor does he have the time or inclination to deal with anyone who wants to sue.'**_

_Quite._

'Be at peace, wherever you are...' She walked away, leaving a single rose in her place.

'...and when he reached down for the card, a hand SHOT OUT and grabbed him!' Jesse and Chumley both jumped out of their skin at his shout, but quickly recovered.

'Then what?' Syrus looked blank.

'What d'you mean?' Jesse sighed.

'Y'all know what I mean. What happened next?'

'Erm, that was kinda it...' Jesse looked disappointed.

'Ah well. My turn-'

'Hello kids. What are you doing?' This time, all three of them jumped out of their skins.

'P-Professor Banner? Don't sneak up on us like that!'

'We were telling ghost stories. Y'all welcome to join us.'

'I would be happy to. My, this takes me back. Ah, Mythic Dragon.' Their jaws dropped.

'A level twelve monster? Oh man, can I take a rain check?'

'Never mind that! Jesse, where did you get that card?'

'These here things? Dorothy at the card shop lent them me. She said it was her deck.'

'She has this in her deck? Remind me never to duel her...'

'Yeah, enough people beat me as it is...'

'Ahem. Shall I begin?' They looked at him.

'Y'all go right ahead professor.' Banner smiled, and Pharaoh yawned.

'Very well. On the far side of this island, there is an abandoned dorm. It used to be where the top students held private practice sessions. However, a few years ago, several students mysteriously disappeared, never to be seen again. Some suspect that they were involved in shadow games. Well, goodnight boys. Don't stay up to late. Come now Pharaoh.' The others stared ar him in disbelief.

'That was... different.'

'Y'all got that right Chumley. Y'all wanna go check it out?'

'What!? Jesse, why would you even say such a thing? I don't wanna disappear!'

'No one's disappearing, y'all hear me? We're just gonna head over to that there dorm, take a quick peek, and vamoose. No harm done.' Syrus looked doubtful.

'I'm not so sure-'

'Y'all worry too much lil' buddy. Tomorrow then.'

'What? Don't we even have a say in this Jesse?'

'Sure y'all do. Y'all don't have to come with me.'

'That not what I meant...' Chumley grumbled.

'Now there was a juicy bit of information! Now, how to put it to use...? Ah, I know just the fellow.' Crowler opened his phone. 'Hello? Is that Titan?'

'Yubel, did you feel that?' Yubel looked thoughtful.

'Yes, Jaden. Something stirs in the shadows.' She glanced at him. 'But... it's not your problem?'

'Got it in one.'

'I wonder where Alexis is... It's not like her to be so late...' wondered Jasmine, glancing out of the window.

'She's been wandering off a lot lately, hasn't she Jas?' Jasmine sighed.

'Yeah... I hope she's okay...'

'Woah, now that was weird feeling...' Caleb sat down at his piano, as the muse took him.

_I sense there's something in the wind..._

_That feels like tragedy's at hand..._

'Why do I feel like something weird's happening? Man, it's like the imaginary friends all over again...'

'Hmm... something's not right... I can't seem to concentrate on my formulae... Maybe I just need sleep...'

Zane tossed slightly in his sleep. He dreams had been invaded by memories, but when he awoke, he couldn't for the life of him remember what they had been about.

'Chumley, I have a bad feeling about this.'

'You always have a bad feeling, but... I kinda have one too.'

'Jesse isn't gonna drop this, is he?'

'Nope.'

'And we're gonna have to go too, to make sure he's okay?'

'More than likely.' Syrus sighed.

'Why can't I have a normal life?'

'Trust me, I've tried it. It's not that great.'

'Says you...' From the shadows, the light from the opening door caused something to glint in the darkness.

Night passed, and morning came without incident, though some still had misgivings.

'Morning Jaden!' Caleb, as always, was filled with boundless energy and happiness. As always, Jaden was less than pleased. 'You know, it's weird, but I've had a really bad feeling since last night. I just can't seem to shake it.' Jaden scoffed. The last thing he needed was to have to listen to Caleb's half-baked theories. The fact that he himself had felt something was besides the point.

'Let's just go. We have Crowler first, and I can't be bothered with hearing him rant today.'

'Gosh, you're grumpy today. I think-'

'Stop right there. I don't want to know. Especially if it involves friends, or coffee.'

'Is tea acceptable?'

'I hate you sometimes.' Caleb looked blank.

'What did I do...?' He wondered, jogging to catch up to Jaden.

Crowler glanced at his class as he taught. His prized Obelisk Blues, the Ra Yellows... and the other ones. Speaking of which... Jesse was asleep in his class. Again.

_'Sleep all you want though. After all, this will be your last class! _Ha ha ha!' He received some confused stares.

'Uh, Doctor Crowler? What's so funny?'

'Erm... Um... Nothing! Get on with your work Taiyou!' The obelisk-blue looked down quickly. _'That was close... I must stop doing that, or Chancellor Shepard will think I'm going crazy. I mean, me, crazy? Who does he think he is? To think that I, Vellian Crowler, could succumb to common madness? _Never! _Oh, damn, I did it again...' _He glanced around. 'Get back to work!'

In Alchemy, Professor Banner was likewise distracted.

'Professor? Erm, Professor?' His head snapped up.

'What? Oh, Syrus. What seems to be the problem?'

'It's Pharaoh sir. He keeps trying to jump on our table.'

'Oh, I'm sorry. Pharaoh, please, come here right now.' Pharoah left Syrus, seeming to glare at him as he left. 'Please, continue with your work.'

'Did you see the look that cat gave me? He's after me I tell you.'

'Lil' Buddy, y'all worry too much.' Jaden snarled a little under his breath. It was an insult that these people even went to the same school as him.

'Hi Jaden!' And he was just annoying.

'What do you want?' Caleb smiled.

'Was it just me, or was Professor banner acting really weird today? Do you think it's got something to do with that weird feeling I had? Maybe he had it too!'

'And I was almost ready to take that seriously. Get over yourself, just because you have a strange feeling, doesn't mean something's going to happen.' Jaden stalked off.

'What did I do wrong...?' Caleb would never had guessed that the real reason was that Jaden had thought the same thing.

Jaden was still sulking with Caleb at dinner, so Caleb went and found Zane. He couldn't hide in time. 'Hi Zane! Do you mind if I sit with you? Jaden's being grumpy. At this rate, I'll have to force feed him coffee.' He gave his innocent little grin, before glancing around. 'By the way, have you seen Chazz around? I didn't see him in class today...' This, Zane did have an answer for. 'Last thing I heard he was sulking about losing in front of the whole school. That and lack of sleep. Said something about him keep waking up.'

'Aha! I knew it!' Caleb had jumped on the table, and shouted at the top of his voice. There were a few funny looks. Zane, seeeing where this was going, took the opportunity to leave, post haste. 'Sorry about that, got a little carried away... Zane?' He sighed. 'Might as well head back to my room then...' As he was walking back, he saw movement in the trees.

'Is that... Alexis? But the girl's dorm's the other way...' He glanced around quickly, the dashed off after her.

'Jesse, we came, can we go now?'

'Syrus is right. We could get in real trouble if we're found here. And this place is even creepier close up...'

'Y'all aren't wussing out on me, are ya?'

'What are you all doing here?' Syrus and Chumley jumped straight up, and hid behind Jesse.

'Oh, hey Alexis. I guess we could ask you the same question. We heard some crazy rumours about this here place.'

'About students disappearing? They're true. One of them... was my brother...'

'Y'all haven't seen him in two years?'

'No... But I just know he's still out there... Somewhere... I can feel it...' She sighed. 'You're going in, aren't you.' Syrus started to protest, but Jesse nodded. 'Well, be careful. I don't want to lose anyone else.'

'Y'all be careful too.' Alexis smiled, but only briefly. She watched the three go inside, before turning and placing a rose in front of one of the statues.

'Woah! Check out these hieroglyphs!' Chumley sighed.

'I'm surprised you even know what they are Jesse.' He rubbed the back of his neck.

'Hey, I'm not _that _bad...' Syrus covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle a laugh. 'What're y'all laughing out now!' He was cut off by a scream. Chumley looked around.

'That sounded like-'

'Alexis!'

'Alexis! Gosh darn it, I knew nothing good could come from this...' Caleb sped up, vaulting over quite a small log. 'Best go find them...'

'Alexis!' The three entered a large ante-chamber, buried deep beneath the dorm. 'Alexis! Who are you, and what've y'all done with Alexis?'

'My name is Titan. And your friend is safe... for now. See for yourselves.' The man stepped aside, to reveal Alexis, asleep in a coffin.

'She doesn't look very safe to me!' Shouted Chumley.

'Her body is safe, but her soul resides in the shadow realm. But don't worry, you'll be able to keep her company soon enough.' Jesse clenched his fist.

'Y'all let her go, you hear me!'

'On one condition.'

'Gee, I never would've guessed.'

'Defeat me in a duel. Win, and I release her. Lose, and I take your soul.' Syrus backed away.

'A r-real shadow game? Jesse, I don't think this is such a good idea...'

'Bring it! I'll be you and get Alexis back, y'all hear me!'

'Jesse! Can't you hear me?'

'Don't y'all worry. Shadow games aren't real. I'll beat this creep in no time.' Jesse grinned, but Syrus still wasn't convinced.

'Then let's duel.'

'Y'all bring it on!'

Caleb ran in a moment later. 'Darn it! Am I too late?'

'Caleb? Jesse was just about to duel the guy who kidnapped Alexis. He say's if Jesse loses, he'll take his soul!'

'A shadow game...? Don't you need a millenium item for that?' Titan laughed, mildly evilly.

'You mean like this?' He held up a golden pyramid, an eye in it's centre glowing. 'Now, taste the power of my Millennium Pendant!' Caleb's forehead creased slightly, but he didn't say anything.

'Keep your wits about you Jesse! Who knows what tricks he's got up those sleeves!'

'I'll begin. I begin by summoning InfernalQueen Archfiend in attack mode. Now, her effect allows me to increase the attack of one of my archfiend monsters by 1000 points, and I choose my InfernalQueen.' Caleb chewed a nail slightly.

'Sure, you have a powerful monster, but don't you have to pay lifepoints every turn to keep it in play?'

'Usually, yes. But I activate the field spell, Pandemonium, negating that cost. I end my turn.' Jesse smiled.

'That all y'all got? It'll take more than that to bring this boy down! I summon Crystal Beast – Emerald Turtle in Defence mode! Now I'll add these two here cards as face-downs, and we can mosey on over to your turn.'

'So, you choose to hide behind your turtle? No matter. It shan't last long against my archfiends.' Caleb looked worried.

'He's right. InfernalQueen's buff isn't set. He can change the target each turn, so he only needs a monster with more than 1000 attack to crush Emerald Turtle.'

'Wow, Caleb. You sure know a lot about his cards.' He smiled.

'Obelisk Blue, remember? I'm not one of the top in the class for nothing.'

'Y-you are? No offence, but I'd never have guessed...'

'None taken. I don't duel that often, so you wouldn't know.' Titan cleared his throat.

'Are you quite finished over there?'

'Sorry! Y'all just don't mind us!'

'Sheesh, how can you be so cheerful Jesse? Your's and Alexis' souls are on the line!'

'Chumley, y'all know I don't believe one little word of that.'

'Ahem! I summon terrorking Archfiend, in attack mode!' Now, I reduce my InfernalQueen's attack, to increase my TerrorKing's attack to 3000!'

'I hope Jesse has some good facedowns...'

'M-me too Caleb... Else we'll all be next...' The attack hit, and emerald Turtle exploded in a shower of pixels, before appearing as a gem in Jesse's spell and trap zone.

'What? I destroyed it!' Caleb laughed.

'Well Jesse, looks like this is gonna be a recurring theme of your battles. Or just when Alexis is around?'

'Caleb, h-how do you know about that?' Caleb's face assumed the 'oh, bugger' position.

'I, er, was out for a walk, and I saw a duel, so I stayed to watch. Don't worry, I haven't said anything to anyone.' Syrus gave a little sigh of relief.

'That's good to hear...'

'Anyway, when y'all destroy one of my crystal beasts it stays om my here filed as a spell card. Y'all can't get rid of them that easily.'

'No matter. InfernalQueen, attack him directly!' Jesse winced as his lifepoints fell by 900. 'I end my turn.'

'That all? I summon Topaz Tiger in attack mode! Next, I activate golden rule, allowing me to summon two crystal beasts from my deck as spell cards, in order to special summon another one from my hand! So head on out Amber Mammoth and Ruby Carbuncle! Now, I can special summon this here Amethyst Cat from my hand. But I'm not done yet y'all hear? Ruby Carbuncle's effect let's me summon as many crystal beasts that are in my spell card zones as monsters again! So Ruby, Amber Mammoth and Emerald Turtle are right back out here!' Jesse grinned. 'Amber Mammoth, attack that there InfernalQueen!' Titan winced this time, as he lost 600 life points, and his Terrorking's attack fell to 2000. 'Now, by halving my Amethyst Cat's attack points, she can attack y'all directly!' Titan's lifepoints fell by a further 700. 'And now, Topaz Tiger's gonna have to take one for the team. I attack your TerrorKing Archfiend!'Titan laughed.

'Even without my InfernalQueen, my TerrorKing is still more powerful!'

'Normally, but my Tiger gains 400 attack when he attack's one of your there monsters. So they have the same attack!'

'I activate my TerrorKing's effect. I roll a dice, and if it stops on 2 or 5, then your monster is destroyed!' Everyone held their breath, until the number stopped on a three.

'Looks like y'all lucked out there! Topaz Tiger, finish his TerrorKing!' TerrorKing caught the attack, and both monsters exploded, Topaz Tiger forming into a yellow gem.

'No matter. I discard Desrook archfiend from my hand, to revive TerrorKing Archfiend.'

'Gah. I'll activate Emerald Turtle's effect, and swap Amethyst Cat to defence mode. Your move.'

'So be it. I sacrifice my TerrorKing archfiend to summon my Skull Archfiend of Lightning!'

'Not good. Skull Archfiend has 2500 attack points. Unless that face-down's what I hope it is, Jesse could be in real trouble here.'

'Y-you mean...?'

'Yeah, Syrus. He might lose.'

'But, Jesse never loses...'

'First time for everything Syrus, first time for everything. I really hope this isn't it though.'

'Now, Skull Archfiend, destroy his Amber Mammoth!' Jesse gasped as he lost 1100 life points, and everyonegasped as parts of his body started to disappear.

'What the...!? But, there's no way this could be a real shadow game... It isn't even called the Millenium Pendant...'

'Do you believe me now, fools? Soon, your souls will be mine!'

'Actually, I don't think you can take the souls of the people who are just watching. I'm pretty sure you can only take your opponent's soul-'

'Silence, fool! I end my turn.'

'Well then, I activate Crystal Beacon, letting me summon a crystal beast from my deck, and I choose Sapphire Pegasus! Next, My amethyst cat's gonna attack y'all directly!' Titan's life points fell to 2000. 'I'll use my emerald Turtle's effect to swap Amethyst Cat to defence mode, and I'll call this here turn done.' Titan scoffed.

'Is that it? You clearly don't care much for your soul. I draw!' Titan smiled as he looked at the card, before setting it on his field. 'I set a card. Now, I attack your Pegasus with Skull Archfiend of Lightning!'

'Not so fast y'all hear? I activate a trap, gem fortress! Now, any monster you have with less than 1000 times the number of crystal beasts I have out can't attack this turn!'

'Looks like he jumped the shark there...'

'Yeah, Caleb... I just hope he can keep this up...'

'You're all forgetting my Archfiend's effect. Like TerrorKing Archfiend, Skull Archfiend can roll a dice to negate an effect that targets him. Only Skull Archfiend requires a 1, 3 or 6 to counter!' The floating numbers appeared again, stopping this time on 1. 'You were saying? Skull Archfiend, finish his monster!' Sapphire Pegasus exploded, and Jesse fell to his knees as his lifepoints fell by another 700.

'Jesse! Are you okay?'

'Totally not 'licous...'

'Ugh... Hard to even stand up...' Jesse wobbled slightly as he tried to stand, before falling again, unable to see through the sudden blanket of darkness around him. 'Syrus? Chumley? Caleb?' He called out weakly, but no answer was forthcoming, the darkness total. 'Does this mean I lost? But, I'm sure I still had some life points left... Huh?' He was cut off by a small red glow from his deck. 'Ruby? Y'all trying to tell me something? Sheesh, moving like that,y'all more likely to hypnotise me than help-' All of a sudden, both Titan's powers, and the world around him became clear. 'Thanks ruby. Now, to win this here duel!'

'Chumley, Caleb, he's getting up!'

'Jesse! You okay?

'Never better! This fraud's been using smoke and mirrors to scare us the whole time, haven't y'all?'

'W-what? I have no idea what you're talking about! And how did you escape the power of my millennium pendant- What!?' He was cut off as a card pierced his item.

'I didn't think millennium items were paper maché. Y'all've just been using hypnosis to make us think that this here duel was a shadow game.'

'But I've been saying that all along...'

'Don't worry Caleb. No one ever pays any attention to us either.'

'Welcome to the world of the sidekick. It's totally not 'licous...'

'Now, are we gonna finish this here duel?'

'Of course. Not!' Titan smashed his item to the ground, causing the millennium symbol to appear across the floor of the arena. Shadow began to swirl around them, forming a solid bubble surrounded by crackling dark lightning.

'Jesse! We just got him back, and now he's gone again!'

'A shadow bubble... I read about these in duel history class. Pegasus created one in the duellist kingdom finals against Yugi... The area inside basically becomes part of the shadow realm...'

'Wow Caleb. You sure know a lot... Not like me...'

'I'm just impressed you can stay awake in that class. It's so boring...'

'Coffee. Try lots of coffee. I'm not allowed coffee myself. Maria says I don't need the caffeine.

'Maria?'

'My girlfriend.'

'You have a girlfriend!? Lucky...'

'Well, we might as well get comfy. There's not much we can do now but wait...'

'Woah, what is this place? How'd y'all do this? I gotta admit, I'm impressed!'

'This wasn't me! I've no more idea than you!' They both stopped as a faint sound appeared in the distance. They both turned to locate the source, and as it grew louder, hordes of small black creatures appeared around them, closing in on the two duellists. Jesse's deck glowed again, and Ruby carbuncle popped out.

'Ruby? Y'all looking mighty solid all of a sudden.' She squeaked, waving her tail to drive off the creatures. Titan didn't fare as well, as the creatures climbed up him and into his mouth.

'Now that's just gross...'

'Now, we shall finish this duel in the shadow realm.' Titan's eyes had taken on a red glow, and the creatures had retreated, forming an arena for them.

'The shadow realm? Y'all gone completely whack now or what? Y'all didn't have me convinced before and y'all sure as don't now.'

'It's your move.'

'Sheesh, fine. I play two face-downs, and change all my monsters to defence mode. Your move.'

'Very well. I summon Desrook archfiend, in attack mode. Now, I attack your Amethyst cat with desrook archfiend.' Jesse winced as Amethyst cat went to the graveyard, his spell and trap card zones full.

'Y'all gonna pay for that!'

'Now, I attack your emerald turtle with skull Archfiend of Lightning.'

'Not so fast! I activate prism wall, changing the target to my Saphirre Pegasus, and we both take damage equal to the new target's attack.'

'Can you really afford to waste so many lifepoints?'

'No, but I don't have too. I also activate this here trap, rainbow life! Now, by discarding one card, until the end of the turn, any damage is added to my life points, instead of being taken away. How dy'all like that?'

'No matter. You still lose your monster. I end my turn.'

'Come on deck, don't y'all let me down now... Yes! I swap my emerald turtle to attack mode, and play m-force, raising my turtle's attack by 500 points! And you're desrook sure doesn't have any protection! Emerald Turtle, finish this!' The two creatures collided, and Titan collapsed to the ground.

'Noooooo! Please, help me!' Tian screamed s he was consumed by the litle creatue, ough Jee payedhim little heed.

'I gotta hand it to y'all, y'all outdid yourself here. Ruby? There's a way out right over there?'

'Jesse, you did it!' Syrus tackle-hugged him as he popped out of the rapidly-shrinking cloud

'Geez, Sy, there's no need to crush me. I told y'all, just smoke and mirrors.'

'That looked pretty real to me, Jesse...'

'Chumley, Sy, y'all worry too much.' Caleb was over by Alexis.

'Alexis, are you okay?'

'...Caleb? And Syrus and Jesse? What happened?'

'You don't remember?'

'Jesse, Syrus and Chumley went into the abandonded dorm, but I don't really remember anything after that...'

'Well, let's get out of here first. The abandoned dorm isn't really the best place to talk.'

'The abandoned dorm!? What're we doing in here?'

'Talk later.' Caleb smiled. 'Jesse played a great duel though.' Jesse rubbed the back of his neck.

'Aww, shucks. Y'all embarrassing me!'

'He's right Jesse, you were great!'

'Yeah, that was some totally 'liscous dueling!'

'Guys. Leaving. Now.'

'Wow, Caleb. Since when are y'all so bossy?'

'Since we entered an off-limits area. Do you want to be caught here?'

'Point taken. Let's vamoose!'

'So, Alexis, why were you here?'

'Oh, that's right. You weren't there before. But I could ask you the same question.'

'Oh, I was following you. I saw you head out this way, and I was curious.' She was slightly taken aback by his honesty.

'Well, my brother disappeared here a few years ago... But I know he's still out there...'

'And we'll help y'all find him!'

'Jesse?'

'Don't worry. I'll keep an eye out too. The friend of my friend is my friend, after all.'

'Um, Caleb? I don't think that's how it goes...'

'Syrus, do not question me about friendship related issues. I know what I'm talking about.'

'S-sorry...'

'Hey! There's no need for y'all to be mean to my lil' buddy here!' Caleb looked blank.

'I was being mean?' Everyone sighed.

'Anyway, y'all can count on us!'

'Thank you, everyone...'

'Shall we get back then? It's getting pretty late..'

'You're right. See you all tomorrow then.'

'Night Alexis, guys.'

'Y'all be careful heading back, y'hear?'

'Will do Jesse.' He waved as he disappeared into the trees, the Slifers heading the other way. Alexis stole one last glance back at the last known location of her brother, before heading back to her dorm as well.

'Now then, let's see how things played out. I can't wait to see the look of terror on that slacker's face!' Crowler paused. 'But if the duel's over, wont I have missed it...? Oh... I hope Titan took photos...' He walked through the empty corridors, humming idly to himself.

'Hmm... Should I give the lecture on continuous traps tomorrow, or save that for Thursday and talk about quick-play spells- Hello? What's this?' He reached down, and scooped up a solitary card, left in the dirt. 'Pandemonium? But this is his card... Does this mean he lost!? That's the last time I work with shadow duellists... I suppose it's back to the drawing board. Unless...' Dr Crowler threw back his head and laughed, a gleeful cackle that made him glad in hindsight that no one was around to hear it.

_Well, there we go. Quite the long chapter, wasn't it? Well, it was a double episode. And of course, a little more of Crowler's crazy to brighten your day. See you next update ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Wel, it took longer than I hoped but here's chapter 6. yay, angst. And, on that note, Syrus?  
**Disclaimer: Kjel doesn't own us or Yu-gi-oh Gx... **And I'm glad, because I have to duel enough as it is..._

Alexis met Zane at the lighthouse, just as she did every evening.

'You wanted to talk to me about something?' Zane scowled a little.

'It's about my brother, Syrus. I really don't think he belongs here at the academy. He's a poor duelist, and he's no confidence.'

'Y'know, you don't exactly help him there.'

'He needs to learn to look out for himself.'

'Don't you think you're being a bit harsh Zane? I mean, to me it looks like all you're doing is driving him away.'

'What do you mean?'

'Face it Zane, he hasn't spoken to you once since he came here. As far as I know, he hasn't even told anyone he has a brother...' She trailed off a little, her eyes moist.

'Painful thought?'

'Yes. But you're avoiding the question. I know what it's like to lose a brother. You don't want to do that to yourself.' She sighed. 'At least think about it. Before it's too late.'

Jesse, Syrus and Chumley were awoken the next morning by a loud bang on the door. Jesse dragged himself out of bed in time for the third knock.

'Yeah? What dy'all want? It's really early y'know.' The woman before him did not look impressed.

'Jesse Anderson, Syrus Truesdale? You two need to come with us.' With barely a moment to get dressed, the two of them were more or less dragged to the main academy building, leaving a bewildered Chumley in the dorm room. He caught sight of professor Banner.

'Professor? Who were those guys?' Professor Banner frowned slightly.

'The disciplinary action squad, Chumley. They only come when a student is in serious trouble. I can't help but wonder what they could have possibly done...'

'Totally not 'licous...'

'Quite so Chumley. Still, I'm sure we'll receive word soon.'

'I hope so. I can't stand waiting around like this. Got anything to eat?'

'Jessse, Syrus, I need you to both know that these are very serious charges. Entry into the abandoned dorm is strictly prohibited, and can result in expulsion.' The two of the gulped.

'Now then Chancellor, let's not be so hasty. Why not give the poor boys a sporting chance?'

'Crowler defending us?' Jesse whispered under his breath, 'That never happens. He must be up to something...'

'Yeah... Let's be careful Jesse.'

'Why don't we arrange a tag duel? If they win, they go free, if the lose, they get expelled.'

'Very well, Doctor Crowler. Can I trust you to arrange an opponent?' Jesse and Syrus glanced at each other.

'Just leave it to me chancellor! In fact, I already have someone in mind!'

'What? Jesse, that's crazy! This is Crowler, he'll find the strongest duellist he can. To be honest, I'm a bit suspicious about how he knew you were even there, but I can't prove anything.'

'Aww, y'all just being paranoid Caleb. We'll breeze through, right Sy?'

'S-sure...' Syrus trembled slightly, then started wailing. 'I'm sorry Jesse!'

'Sorry? What y'all sorry for?'

'I'm a rubbish duellist! We'll lose for sure, and then you'll get expelled, and it'll be all my fault!'

'Y'all do great, I know it! Why don't we have a practice duel after class today?'

'Do we have too?' Syrus had stopped cryng, but the tremble was still clear in his voice.

'Yep! And don't you guys worry about a thing. This'll be a snap.'

'Well... Okay. Still, I'll talk to Crowler later. We were there too, so we might be able to do something to even the odds... You in Alexis?'

'Sure, Caleb, I'll go.'

'Me too. I can't leave you guys hanging.'

'Aww, shucks. Thanks guys, but I'm tellin ya, we'll be fine!'

'I'm afraid I can't help you. The terms have already been decided.'

'But Doctor Crowler, that's not fair. We were there too, and we have just as much right to be in this duel as those two.'

'Nevertheless Caleb, the terms have been decided. I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do.'

'Gee, you sound crushed.'

'Now, miss Alexis, there's no need for such sarcasm. I assure you, I have no desire to see two students expelled, but they did break Academy rules.'

'Yet we go free?'

'Caleb, please. I can't change the terms of the duel.' Caleb chewed his lip for a moment.

'Alexis, can I have a quick word?' She nodded, and they crouched in the corner.

'I have an idea to help them out a little. Here's what I'm thinking...' They had a brief whispered conversation, before standing up and rejoining Dr Crowler.

'Yes? Have you finsihed your little strategy meeting?'

'Yep. And I think I have a compromise. Jesse and Syrus will duel whoever you pick as planned, but there'll be another match before that.'

'Oh, there will, will there?'

'Yep, me and Alexis can duel the opponents first. Just a friendly exhibition match, of course.'

'And give Jesse and Syrus an advantage?' Caleb chewed his nail again.

'Not at all. Any duelists you book will surely research their opponents in advance. And besides, the website says you have to book them for the whole day, so you can get your money's worth' Crowler scowled.

'Looking at other people's business is rude! However... I suppose you are correct...'

'See? Everybody wins. And If Chancellor Sheppard asks why me, just tell him I wan't to give my deck an exhibition.' Crowler sighed.

'Fine, if it makes you feel better. Is there anything _else _while you're here?' There was a certain annoyance on else.

'Nope. That should be everything.' Crowler gave the cheerfully oblivious student a venomous glare.

'Very well. I expect you to both put on a good show.'

'Wow, Caleb. I never knew you were such a good bargainer.' He smiled, his innocent little smile.

'Aww shucks. I'm just observant, that's all.'

'That was a totally 'licous idea. At least now the guys can find out what they're up against.'

'Aww, don't mention it. And besides, the reason I gave him was kind of true.'

'What d'you mean?'

'I do kind of want to give my deck a big debut... Y'know, put on a show.' Alexis sighed, with just a trace of long-suffering.

'By the way, Caleb?'

'Yeah, Alexis?'

'Do you always chew your lip when you're thinking?' He looked blank, then laughed.

'I guess. I have a couple of bad habits like that. I used to be a lot worse, but now I only do it when I'm distracted.' He looked at her. 'I guess we should go catch up on the guys. And hey, maybe we better practice a bit ourselves. I mean, if we're teamed up, it'd be good to know each other's decks.'

'Didn't you want yours to be a surprise?' Caleb laughed.

'Good point. You don't mind?'

'We can improvise. After all, the result doesn't matter for us.'

'True, but winning might give Syrus a bit more confidence.'

'Yeah... well let's hurry. We don't want to miss the duel.'

Jesse and Syrus were just setting up at the cliff when the others arrived.

'Hey y'all! Any news?'

'Well, you two are still duelling as normal, but me and Alexis are going to duel your opponents first. Just a friendly, but it means you can see how they play. And besides, you've got the power of friendship on your side! You'll win for sure!' Alexis face palmed, but Jesse clearly wasn't tired yet of the the friendship speeches, and called back cheerfully.

'Hey, thanks! It'll be a big help. Y'all just in time for our duel.'

'Jesse, can I take a rain check?'

'No can do lil' buddy. Now, lets throw down!'

_**[Jesse:4000/Syrus:4000]**_

Both looked at their opening hands, and Jesse began play. 'I'll start! I draw, and summon Crystal Beast, Cobalt Eagle in attack mode. Then, I'll play golden rule, letting me summon Amber Mammoth and Topaz Tiger as gems from my deck, and special summon Emerald Turtle from my hand in attack mode. And I'll throw this here card facedown, and call it a turn.' Syrus, ummed an ahed for a bit, then finally made his move.

'I'll summon Patroid in attack mode... I guess... And, I'll, uh, attack your Emerald Turtle with it!'

'Not so fast Sy! I activate Gem fortress, meaning you can't attack this turn.' Syrus slumped to the floor.

'I screwed up... again... Zane was right, I'm not cut out for this... I should just head home right now, and no-one would even notice...'

'Sy? What's wrong lil' buddy? It's just one lil' mistake, and y'all couldn't have done much about it this turn anyway. Y'all just need a lil' confidence.' Syrus looked up briefly, but his head sank straight back down. 'C'mon Sy, let's finish this here duel. Y'all only gonna get better if y'all practice.'

'But Jesse! I wont get any better anyway!'

'And that's the attitude y'all need to get rid of!' Caleb and Alexis looked at each other.

'Wow, I hadn't realised his confidence issues were that bad...'

'I know... Wonder if I should talk to Zane about it...'

'No offence, Caleb, but maybe I should handle that...' Caleb rubbed the back of his neck.

'Guess so. You have known him longer Alexis.' Jesse drew his next card.

'My move! I'll start with this here face down, and I attack your Patroid with Cobalt Eagle!' Patroid was crushed by Cobalt eagle's talons, decreasing Syrus' life points by 200.

_**[Jesse:4000/Syrus:3800]**_

'Then, I'll follow up with Emerald Turtle!' Syrus's life points took a further hit.

_**[Jesse:4000/Syrus:3200]**_

'And finally, I'll use Emerald Turtle's effect to swap him to defence mode. Your turn lil' buddy.'

Syrus drew, and managed to pull off a move without to much worrying. 'I activate pot of greed, letting me draw two cards!' Then he fell apart. Sitting in his hand was powerbond, the card Zane had given him, and told him he wasn't good enough to use. _'Powerbond? There's no way I can use that... Not after... I mean, I might win if I play it but... No, it's too risky! I'm not good enough to play that card properly... I'll use polymerisation instead...' _Syrus grabbed a card from his hand. 'I use polymerisation to fuse gyroid and steamroid, creating Steam Gyroid!' Now, I attack your Cobalt eagle!' Steam gyroid tore through cobalt eagle, it retreating as a gemstone.

_**[Jesse:3200/Syrus:3200]**_

'I'm... Not actually losing! I can't believe it! I 'll end my turn.'

'Y'all doing great lil' buddy! Now, I'll throw down! First, I summon Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode! Next I swap emerald turtle to attack mode, and play E-force, letting me summon one crystal beast in my spell card zones as a monster, and I choose Topaz Tiger! And I'll play Crystal Beacon, letting me summon a crystal beast from my deck, so say hello Amethyst Cat!' Jesse smiled at him. 'Sorry lil' buddy, but I'm gonna have to win this one.' Syrus looked blank.

'But my monster is more powerful...'

'Only until I play M-Force, raising Sapphire's attack by 500 points!'

'But that means-'

'Yep! Sapphire, attack his steam Gyroid!' Syrus lost his monster, along with 100 life points, and let out a small cry. 'Now, Topaz, Amethyst and Emerald, Follow up!' Syrus took another three hits, his lifepoints falling to 0.

_**[Jesse:3200/Syrus:0] **_

Syrus slumped to the ground, his cards falling from his hand. Jesse walked over, and reached down to help him up.

'Y'all played a good game there lil' buddy- Powerbond? Y'all could've won if you'd played that there card! Why the heck didn't ya?'

'I'm not good enought to play powerbond...'

'Now who the heck told y'all a stupid thing like that there?' Jesse actually looked angry, which was quite a unique experience.

'...Zane...'

'Zane? What the heck gives him the right to be treating y'all like that? I've a good mind to-'

'He's my brother...' Jesse faltered, stopped, gaped briefly, then started up on a new line of thought.

'What kind of person tells his own brother a thing a darn right stupid as that? What gives him the right to be so high and mighty, huh?' Alexis, Caleb and Chumley had joined them at the base of the cliff by this point.

'Jesse, you being angry is so not 'liscous.'

'Chumley's right Jesse. And besides, I think I should fill you in on who Zane is...'

'Oh?'

'Zane Truesdale? Top duellist at the academy? Never lost a duel?' Jesse's reaction was instantaneous.

'Now I've got twice as much reason to duel him!' Caleb and Alexis facepalmed.

'Jesse? I think you're missing the point here...' Caleb brightened a little.

'Actually Alexis, Maybe Jesse and Zane would be quite the interesting match-up... And it could boost Syrus' confidence... I don't suppose...' Alexis sighed.

'Hasn't everything we've done today been to boost his confidence?'

'I am here you know!' Caleb assumed the sad eyes position, ignoring Syrus' objection, and Alexis caved in with another sigh.

'Fine, I'll see what I can do then.'Jesse and Caleb exchanged a quick high five. 'I can't promise anything though.' Caleb grinned.

'I'm sure I can help talk him into it... Or get Jaden to.' Alexis gave Caleb a puzzled look.

'How could you get Jaden to do anything? He can't stand you.' Caleb grinned again.

'Bribe him with a lack of me.' He saw their stunned expressions. 'What? I'm fully aware of the fact, even if I've no idea _why _he doesn't like me.'

'Wow Caleb, you really are devious today. I can't decide whether this is liscous or not!' They were interrupted by Mindy and Jasmine running towards them.

'Hey, Alexis! Miss Fontaine wants to see you about something!' called Jasmine.

'Yeah, something about a tag duel!' shouted Mindy, close behind.

'Sorry guys, gotta go.'

'That's okay. See you Alexis.'

'Actually, she said to send you as well if we saw you. She wouldn't mind speaking to you too.' Caleb looked slightly confused, but shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Alright then. Guess I'll see the rest of you later instead then.' He gave a cheery wave as he sat off after Alexis. Jasmine left too, but Mindy sidled over to Chumley.

'Is yuor friend okay?' She whispered, motioning towards Syrus, still on the ground.

'Majorly not liscous confidence knock...' Mindy looked blank.

'Is there anything can do to help?'

'Woah, an Obelisk offering to help a Slifer? Not something you see every day.'

'Hey, Alexis and Caleb are Obelisks, aren't they?' Chumley conceded the point.

'Yeah, but they both feel responsible for what happened. Me too, I guess, so it makes sense they'd help.' Mindy looked slightly annoyed.

'If you think Alexis' is just helping to make herself feel better, you've got a lot to learn.' Mindy marched off after the others, in what could only be called a huff.

'Totally not lisocus... I really don't get girls...'

Chumley, Jesse and Syrus walked most of the way back to the Slifer dorm in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Chumley contemplated Mindy's parting comment, Jesse stratergies he could use in the tag duel, and Syrus... Well, he just tried to push the duel as far from his mind as possible.

'Lil' Buddy?' Though of course it wouldn't last.

'Jesse... Do we have to talk about it?' He looked blank.

'What? I was only gonna ask y'all if you wanted to have a practice tag duel tomorrow.' Syrus, stopped, but he had to admit it was a good idea.

'I guess... But against who?'

'Maybe Caleb and Lex? After all, they're duelling too.' Chumley took that moment to chip in.

'I doubt it. Caleb says he wants to keep his deck secret until the match.'

'Even from Lex?'

'Yeah. She's cool with it though.' Jesse thought for a moment.

'Well, y'all just know someone'll turn up. Last one to the dorm has to give me their fried shrimp on Thursday!'

'But Jesse! What if it's you?' Jesse laughed, already running.

'Well, it won't be. See y'all there!'

'Wait for us Jesse! This so isn't liscous!' The bushes rustled a few moments after they left an Dr Crowler peered out.

'How can that boy be so cheerful? He should be worried and miserable! How am I supposed to enjoy wiping the grin off his face if it's still there?' Crowler jumped out of the bush. 'Nobody gets in the way of Vellian Crowler! Nobody!' He started to laugh madly, causing a few birds to vacate the tree above him. Professor Banner was sipping tea.

'Did you hear something Pharaoh?' Pharaoh miowed. 'It must have just been my imagination. Ah well. Now, care for some tuna?' Pharaoh miaowed happily, and Professor Banner closed the window, cutn of the laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! I'm back, and I've finally worked out how to get the formatting how I like it ^_^. We have two duels for you today, one completely of my own invention! Please, hold your applause ^_^ Anyway, I think Caleb can disclaim today.  
Can do! **Disclaimer:Kjel doesn't own Yugioh GX, or any of the other characters. There'd be a lot more friendship if he did!**_

'Man, why'd y'all have to fill in these duel request forms...' Jesse had just found out the hard way how tedious rules and regulations could be. 'I mean, all this for one lil' duel...?' He'd asked professor banner earlier about how to go about arranging a duel, and the professor had gladly obliged. Since then, Jesse had secluded himself in a corner of one of the study rooms, drafting and re-drafting his application. He was on the seventh attempt when Crowler walked past.  
'What's this? A duel request form? Strange to see you following regulations... Let me see that, slacker.' Crowler snatched the form from Jesse's hands.  
'Hey!'  
'Oh, stop complaining. Now, let's see... Yes... Ahem... Oh, quite so... Zane!?' He started to laugh, not quite manically. 'Is this some form of joke?'  
'Um, actually y'all, I'm completely serious. I was thinking it might give Syrus a lil' confidence boost for our match. Y'know, the one y'all organised.'  
'Ah, yes. And I must say, it sounds like an excellent idea! I'll approve it right away!'  
'Really?'  
'No! Of course I won't allow it. In fact...' Crowler took that moment to shred the form, and walked away laughing, maniacally this time.

Jesse was still sulking later on, when he met up with Syrus, Chumley, Alexis and Caleb.  
'Jesse, why didn't you just ask? I talk to Zane every day, I could've just asked him for you.'  
'Sorry Alexis, I just wanted to do it properly. Y'all know Crowler hates me enough as it is.' Chumley took the lull in conversation to satisfy his curiosity.  
'So, what did Miss Fontaine want you two for yesterday?'  
'Oh, she just wanted to know more about the tag duel. Checking it was our choice, and we weren't in trouble, things like that,' Caleb chipped in. 'Oh! That reminds me! Jesse, do you and Syrus want a practice tag duel?' They both nodded, Syrus somewhat reluctantly. 'Great! Because I already asked Mindy and Jasmine, and they said they'd be happy to. I can call them now if you want.'  
'Yeah, y'all do that. Thanks Caleb.'  
'Well then, while you do that, I'll go hunt down Zane.' Alexis waved as she left.  
'Done. They're on their way.'

The girls arrived a few minutes later.  
'Hi guys! We got here as fast as we could.' Mindy was slightly out of breath, puffing a little, but Jasmine still seemed fresh.  
'Now we find out if you beating Lex was just a fluke!' Jesse sighed.  
'I thought y'all agreed quickly. So that's what this here duel's about, huh?'  
'Jesse, c'mon, let's just get this over with.'  
'Alright! Just a quick reminder, you can use any cards your team mate plays, but you cant look at each other's hands or share tactics. Got it?' Everyone nodded, wondering who'd decided Caleb should ref. 'Alrighty then! Duel away!'  
**[Jesse+Syrus:8000/Mindy+Jasmine:8000]**  
'Jasmine drew first. 'I'll start. Ladies first after all. I summon Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode, play a face-down, and end my turn.'  
'Well then! I'll start by summoning Crystal Beast – Cobalt Eagle in attack mode, and I attack your harpie!'  
'Hah! Thanks to my harpie's effect you have less attack points than me! My harpie gives all wind monsters on the field an extra 300 attack points.'  
'Well then, I guess it's a good thing my Eagle's a wind attribute too.'  
'What? No!' Jasmine cried out as her harpy was destroyed. 'I activate my face-down, call of the haunted, letting me bring back my harpie!'  
**[Jesse+Syrus:8000/Mindy+Jasmine:7800]  
**'Ah, well. It's all over to y'all Mindy.'  
'Fine! I start by sacrificing Harpie lady 1 to summon dark magician girl.' Said monster appeared in her trademark cute victory pose.  
'D-dark M-magician girl?' Syrus' blush was unmistakeable... except to Jesse.  
'Y'all okay there Sy?'  
'What? I'm fine! No really, there's absolutely nothing wrong with me!' He sighed.  
'Well, if y'all sure.'  
'Hello? It's still my turn! I play sage's stone, which, because I have Dark magician girl on the field, lets me summon Dark Magician from my deck! Now, Dark magician Girl, attack Cobalt eagle!' Jesse grunted as his monster retreated to it's crystal form.  
**[Jesse+Syrus:7100/Mindy+Jasmine:7800]  
**'I'm sure I don't need to tell y'all about my monster's effect now, do I?'  
'No, we remember.'  
'Actually, Jas, I don't...' Everyone sighed. 'Anyway, I attack you directly with dark magician!' Jesse cried out fully this time, the blast knocking a hefty chunk from his lifepoints.  
**[Jesse+Syrus:4600/Mindy+Jasmine:7800]  
**'Nice! Y'all better duellists than I thought!'  
'What, did you think we'd be poor because we're girls?'  
'What Jas? Y'all got it wrong there! Anyway, y'all done?'  
'Yeah! Over to you Syrus.'  
'Uh... Thanks, I guess...' He paused. _'But what can I do against the dark magician? And dark Magician Girl...' _ He made up his mind. 'I summon Gyroid in defence mode, and play a facedown. And, I guess I'll just have to leave it at that... not that it did much...'  
'Y'all did great Sy! We're up against a lot here. Y'all just need some confidence.'  
'Enough with the pep talks. My move! I'll attack Gyroid with Dark Magician Girl! Go with dark burning attack!' The blast impacted, but Gyroid remained intact. 'What? That thing should be toast! Our monster had way more attack points!'  
'Um... Gyroid has a special effect. He isn't destroyed the first time he's attacked each turn.'  
'See Sy, I told you y'all doing great.'  
'Uh, thanks, I guess...'  
'Doesn't matter! I can still attack with the dark magician. Go, dark magic attack!'  
'I'll, uh, activate my facedown, magic cylinder. Uh, it stops your attack and you take damage equal to its attack points... I think.'  
**[Jesse+Syrus:4600/Mindy+Jasmine:5300]  
**'All right! Y'all done Jas?'  
'Ugh... I play a face-down and end my turn.'  
'Alright, y'all better be ready for this!' Jesse glanced at his hand. 'I'll start with pot of greed, letting me draw two more cards. Next, I summon this here Crystal Beast – Amber Mammoth in attack mode. Next, I play E-Force, letting me special summon my cobalt eagle back to the field, and I'll end with a face-down. Over to y'all Mindy.'  
'Let's go then! I'll attack your Cobalt Eagle with my Dark magician!'  
'Not so fast y'all! I activate Amber Mammoth's effect, letting me change the target to him y'hear? And I activate Amber Crystal Circle, adding Cobalt Eagle's attack to his, so y'all can say buh-bye to Dark magician!'  
**[Jesse+Syrus:4600/Mindy+Jasmine:4700]  
**'No way! But I can still follow up with Dark Magician Girl, and she has enough points to take your Eagle out!'  
**[Jesse+Syrus:4000/Mindy+Jasmine:4700]  
**'Alright! I end my turn.'

Caleb and Chumley were quite enjoying themselves. The match had turned out to be quite a good show, and Chumley had snacks, which he was willing to share.  
'I've gotta say Chumley, I'm really impressed. Mindy and Jasmine are a lot better than they look.'  
'Yeah, it's totally 'liscous. And who'd've thought Mindy was the stronger of the two?'  
'Maybe she just got better cards. It's too soon to say really.' He looked up. 'Alexis! You're back! With a certain someone in tow, I see.' Alexis walked over, Zane close behind. 'They're still at it, and it's been a really great match! Jesse just took down Mindy's Dark Magician, and now it's Syrus' turn.' Zane took up position where he could see the field, but was himself out of sight.  
''Liscous idea. Sy's got enough pressure as it is.'

'Uh... My move, I guess... I'll play polymerisation, to fuse my Gyroid with the Steamroid in my hand, to form Steam Gyroid! And since that was a special summon, I can summon my Stealthroid as well! And because you're Dark Magician was destroyed, my Steam Gyroid has enough points to take down your dark magician girl! Sorry about this... Go, attack with Steam Vortex!' The collision shattered Dark Magician Girl, the cry coming from Mindy this time. 'And now, I'll follow up with Stealthroid, attack her directly!' She cried out again, the girl's lifepoints taking another hit.  
**[Jesse+Syrus:4000/Mindy+Jasmine:3300]  
**'And now I can activate Stealthroid's effect. Because he dealt damage, I can destroy one set spell or trap on the field, and I pick that one!' Jas' facedown exploded. 'I guess I'll end my turn...'  
'That was great y'all! But... Did y'all forget y'all could attack with my mammoth too?'  
'What? You mean I messed up again?'  
'Again? That was the first time y'all even came close! Y'all doing fine, and it's your first tag duel, so y'all bound to slip up somewhere.'  
'Well, I'm not complaining. My move! I'll start by Summoning Harpie Lady 3 in attack mode. Next, I'll play Elegant Egotist, letting me summon Harpie lady Sister's from my deck. But I'm not done! I play Triangle Ecstasy Spark, increasing my Harpie Lady Sister's Attack to 2700! So I'll have them attack Steam Gyroid!'  
**[Jesse+Syrus:3500/Mindy+Jasmine:3300]  
**'Guess I'll have to leave it at that. Your move, Jesse.'  
'Alright y'all! I summon Crystal Beast – Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode. And his here effect let's me add a crystal beast from my deck to my spell card zone, so I chose Ruby Carbuncle. And her effect lets me special summon all my beasts that are gems as monsters! So it's take three for Cobalt eagle, and Ruby gets to join the fray too! One last trick before we head on over to the battle phase – I play M-force, raising Sapphire Pegasus' attack by 500 points! Now, Sapphire, attack Harpie Lady Sisters!' All three fell, along with the girls' lifepoints. 'Now, Cobalt Eagle, attack her Harpie Lady 3!' She too fell.  
'Uh... But now your eagle can't attack next turn!'  
'Don't matter! Ruby, Amber, attack them directly!'  
**[Jesse+Syrus:3500/Mindy+Jasmine:850]  
**'I'll leave it at that.'  
'Guess I'll have to make this turn count... I summon the skilled Dark Magician, and I attack your Ruby Carbuncle!'  
'Ah! I activate Prism Wall, letting me change the target to another monster I control, and we both take damage equal to the new target's attack, and I choose Amber Mammoth!'  
'But that means...'  
'Yep! Y'all just went down!'  
**[Jesse+Syrus:1800/Mindy+Jasmine:0]**

The watchers chose that moment to join them. 'Hey guys, that was a great duel! Everyone was great! You all pulled off some really strong moves!'  
'Yeah, that was some totally 'liscous duelling!'  
'I'll say. I haven't seen you two duel that well in a long time.' Then Syrus looked up.  
'Z-Zane? H-How long have you been watching?'  
'Long enough.' Everyone held their breath, waiting to see if he'd carry on. They were disappointed.  
'So, uh, Zane? Are y'all here to duel me?' Zane nodded. He'd apparently done enough talking for one day. Suddenly, Caleb span around.  
'Jaden? Are you here to watch too?'  
'Yes, and I recommend you stay away from me. We're near a cliff.' A few people gulped.  
'Aww, you really need friends. How about Zane? He needs friends too, so you can be anti-social together!' Jaden took a deep breath.  
_'Just one little fireball... Is that too much to ask for?' _As it was, he settled for the Golden Death Glare™, which had little impact on Caleb, but did cause a barely repressed squeal from Mindy.

'Y'all ready to duel then?' Zane nodded, and both activated their duel disks. Alexis settled herself next to Caleb and Chumley.  
'Wow, I don't know who to root for... Hey, is that popcorn?'  
'Yeah! Chumley brought it, though...' Caleb rubbed his neck, 'I guess I ate most of it...'  
'Any left for me?'  
'Sure thing Lex. It's totally 'liscous.'  
'Hey, Syrus? Aaren't you watching?'  
'What? Oh, yeah, I guess...'  
'You guess? This is a defining moment in the history of duelling! Two duellist, both undefeated, in a titanic clash of wills!' Everyone stared at him.  
'Caleb?' He spun around, eyes full of stars.  
_'Jaden spoke to me? Willingly?' _He took a deep breath. 'Yes, Jaden?'  
'Shut up.' Caleb gently deflated, coming to rest somewhere near Chumley's feet. Then everyone turned at a new voice.  
'So the rumors were true. Zane _is _duelling a Slifer slacker.'  
'Chazz? There were rumors?'  
'Of course. Duel academy couldn't keep a secret like this if its life depended on it.'  
'Bastion, was it? You too?'  
'Well, someone has to keep back Zane's sreaming fans.' This got a few incredulous looks.  
'Fans, I can accept, but screaming? Would the screamers really go for Zane?'  
'Oh, they do. They follow him around in groups between lessons. It's really creepy.'  
'Wow, Alexis. He has it rougher than I thought. Oh! Looks like they're ready!'

**[Zane:4000/Jesse:4000]  
**'Y'all mind if I start?' Silence. 'Alright then! I'll summon Crystal Beast – Emerald Turtle in defence mode, and I'll throw down this here facedown. Over to y'all Zane.'  
'Hmph. I special summon Cyber Dragon with its effect, and destroy your facedown with mystical space typhoon. Next I attack your turtle with my dragon, destroying it.' Emerald Turtle retreated to crystal form. 'I'll end with different dimension capsule, letting me remove one card in my deck from play for two turns. I end my turn.'

'Wow, Zane talks a lot more when he's duelling, doesn't he?'  
'Sure Caleb. It's not like he can really talk less, after all.'  
'Got it.' He pulled out a notepad, adorned with a smiley face, and Mindy gave him a puzzled glance.  
'What's that for?'  
'Oh, this? It's my friend journal. I keep track of any info that I can use in getting those two friends. Zane – duelling definitely the way to go.'  
'I could probably add something to the list...' Caleb's face lit up.  
'Really Mindy? Let's get to it then!' The two of them huddled around the notepad, sharing whispered ideas, and partaking in much writing and crossing out. Chumley and Jasmine edged away slightly.

'Y'all got some moves Zane, but this here duel ain't over yet. I activate Crystal Tree. It might not do much now, but y'all see soon enough just what it can I'll throw down a face down, and summon this here Crystal Beast – Topaz Tiger in defence mode. Over to y'all.'  
'Fine. I attack your Tiger with my dragon. Go, with Strident Blaze!' Said tiger exploded, and also retreated to crystal form. At the same time, a crystal fruit appeared on Jesse's tree.  
'Told y'all it'd be working soon. See, when one of my beasts is turned to crystal, I get to add a crystal counter to this here tree. Then, I can tribute it to add as many beasts as I have counters to my spell card zone. But, y'all know, I think I'll hold off that for now.'  
'In that case, I'll play a face down and end my turn.'  
'Right y'all, I'll start with Crystal Beast – Cobalt eagle in defence mode. Heh, looks like y'all get an easy ride this turn. Over to y'all.'

'Well, he's up to something.'  
'What makes you so sure Caleb?'  
'Why, Alexis, it's quite simple. When does Jesse ever sacrifice his monsters?'  
'Actually, you have a point there...'  
'And with crystal tree's effect? He must have something planned that needs him to have plenty of beasts as crystals... What for, I have no idea...'  
'Maybe his Rainbow Ruins? Doesn't that gain abilities when he has more crystals?'  
'Maybe...'

'Fine. My different dimension capsule's effect just activated, returning the card I removed from play to my hand. Now, I attack with my Cyber Dragon. Strident Blaze!' Cobalt eagle joined the other two creatures, and a second fruit formed. 'Your move.'  
'Just what I was waiting for! I activate my Crystal Tree, letting me add Crystal beast – Amber Mammoth to my spell and trap card zone. Next, I activate Crystal Abundance! By sending my four crystals to the graveyard, I can destory every card on the field. But that's not all. For every card it destroys, I can summon a crystal beast from my graveyard a a monster! So say Buh-bye to Cyber dragon and that face down!' Zane didn't even flinch. 'Hey, I'm impressed y'all! Not even flinching? Y'all really are just as good as they say.'  
'...You too.' Shocked silence ensued. Caleb turned to Alexis.  
'Did Zane just compliment Jesse?' He asked under his breath.  
'Yeah,' she whispered back, 'He must really have a high opinion of him...'  
'Anyway, now I can summon Amber mammoth and Topaz Tiger back to the field, and I'll attack y'all directly!'  
**[Zane:900/Jesse:4000]  
**'Hate to leave a job half done, but it looks like I'll have to leave it at that.'  
'I activate monster reborn, Bringing back Cyber Dragon. Then I activate the spell card, Powerbond, fusing that dragon with the two in my hand, forming the Cyber End Dragon! And thanks to Powerbond's effect, his attack is doubled, to 8000! Now go, destory his Mammoth with Super Strident Blaze!'  
**[Zane:900/Jesse:0] **

'Jesse lost!?' The cry was pretty much unanimous, shock registering on everyone. Well, almost everyone.  
'I don't get why you're all so surprised. I mean, did you actually think that slacker could beat Zane?'  
'Hey Zane! Y'all played a sweet duel there, y'hear?'  
'...You too. It's a long time since I had a match that close.' Zane's mouth twitched ever so slightly, possibly hinting at a smile.  
'Whatever. The action's over, so I'm outta here. If you losers want to stay out here in the cold, it's your problem.' Chazz said, as he walked off.  
'Loathe as I am to agree with him, I'm forced to conceed the point. It is getting rather late, and I'm sure the speeches can wait until the morning.' Bastion added, as he too took his leave.  
'C'mon Jesse! We don't want to be caught out too late! We're in enough trouble as it is!''  
'Well, y'all got a point there lil' buddy. Last one back's a Kuriboh!' Jesse ran off, tailed by Syrus and, to a lesser extent, Chumley.  
'So, Jaden, what did y'think?' Asked Caleb, before he looked around to find Jaden had stalked off already while he wasn't looking. 'Oh... Fiddlesticks.'  
'So Zane, what did you think?'  
'He was a good opponent.' Alexis sighed.  
'You know I meant Syrus.' Zane paused for a while before replying.  
'He's improved. He might just pull through this.'  
'Y'know, it'd do him a ot of good to hear you say that.' Alexis stopped mid sentence, considering it. 'Well, the first part anyway. It might just give him the confidence boost he needs.'  
'Yeah, after all, he didn't play his best move yesterday because he thinks you told him he wasn't good enough to use powerbond.' Caleb chipped in.  
'I only ever said he needed to learn to use the card, not just play it. It's his own lack of confidence that's told him otherwise.' Caleb rubbed his neck.  
'Didn't you also say you'd have never given him the card if you'd known he'd mis-play it though?' Zane stayed silent. 'Aha! Guilty as charged!'  
Er, guys?' Mindy piped up. 'Do you thnik we could walk back while we have this conversation. We're all going the same way after all.'  
'Well Mindy, you just had a good idea.'  
'Jas! There's no need to sound so surprised!'  
'Sooo, Zane...' Caleb began, preping a set of puppy-dog eyes. 'I don't suppose _I _could duel you sometime? After the tag duel of course.'  
'I don't see why not.'  
'Yay!' Caleb jumped in the air, then became aware of the stares. 'What? I'm happy.'  
'Yeah... Well, we need to head off this way now...' Alexis looked at Zane. 'Have fun you two.' Zane fixed her with a Death Glare, which she promptly ignored.

Zane attempted to hold the silence, but it didn't last long.  
'You know Zane, Syrus really looks up to you.'  
'...I know.'  
'Really? Then why is it you act like you don't even want to know him?'  
'...I just want him to be stronger.'  
'Relying on others isn't a weakness Zane. Think about it.' Caleb started to speed ahead, but he turned back and shouted 'Friendship solves everything you know!'

_So, there we have it. Chapter 7. By the way, in case you haven't seen it, there's a poll on my profile about pairing up Alexis. Atticus'd be so proud ^_^. And yes, by chapter 7, Mindy and Jasmine have already duelled more than they did in the whole 4 seasons. ...I think they're stealing Bastion's screen time._


	8. Chapter 8

'Twas early the next morning, and the seas and skies around duel academy were clear... barring a single row boat, heading purposefully towards the shore. Within it, a single man – Mr. Huffington. His goal? To see his son removed from duel academy, and forced to work in a hot sauce factory for minimum wage!

_And now, following that pointlessly dramatic introduction, I give you – the Author's notes! What, did you think I forgot? After all, I need to get Chumley to do the disclaimer, so..._

_**Disclaimer: Kjel totally doesn't own Yugioh or anyone in it, and it'd be totally not 'liscous if you sued him or something.**_

'What!' This was the general reaction to the announcement that Chumley's father had arrived on the island, and was planning to forcibly remove Chumley from it.

'So, let me get this straight. Your dad wants you to leave duel academy, give up on all your dreams, and make hot sauce for the rest of your life?'

'That about covers it. Sorry guys, but when my dad makes up his mind, there's nothing anyone can do about it. It's totally not 'liscous...'

'But Chumley, if y'all leave, it'll be the end of everything y'all worked for!"

'And? Let's face it, I've already flunked my first year. What chance do I have of getting anywhere? 'Sides, dad doesn't care about what I think, or about my special talent...' Several ear perked up at this.

'Special talent? What d'yall mean?'

'Well, sometimes I can hear my cards talking, but you probably just think I'm crazy...'

'I don't think y'all crazy!'

'Really? Why?'

'Well, I, uh...'

'Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll try and convince my dad to let me stay, but he wont be 'liscous about it.'

'And we'll talk to chancellor Sheppard. I'm sure he'll have a say in this,' declared the ever-optimistic Caleb.

'What d'y'all mean you don't have a say in this?'

'I'm afraid boys that this is a family matter, and as such really isn't any of our business. I know you want your friend to stay here, but I'm afraid unless Mr Huffington agrees to it, there's nothing I can do.'

'Well son, do you really want to stay here that badly?' Chumley nodded. 'Then first you can prove to me that you actually learned something here, and duel me! Beat me, and you can stay.'

'...Fine. If that's what it takes to make you happy I'll do it.' Mr Huffington smiled slightly, and pushed out of the room, leaving the others to contemplate what had just occured.

'Piece of cake! Y'all be back before ya know it Chumley! I bet yor dad can't even duel!'

'Actually, he's been state champion three years running.'

'What! And y'all still agreed to duel him? Looks like we've got some work to do tonight. Let's see if we can't tweak ya deck a bit.'

'Looks like I'll have to leave this up to you guys then,' Caleb sighed, 'But I'll be with you in spirit, and there's no way I'll miss the duel tomorrow!'

And so it was that night, while Mr Huffington forced Professor Banner to drink hot sauce -and likely charge him for it later- that Jesse, Syrus and chumley sat late into the night, discussing strategy, tactics, and constructions.

'Hey, y'all sure have a lot of Koalas in there!'

'I guess I've always been drawn to them. I don't know why.'

'Hey, Chumley, why don't you take this card then? It's not a Koala, but it's from Australia too, so I guess it kind of fits.'

'Really, Syrus? I can have it?'

'Sure!'

'Oh, that reminds me! I got this in a pack the other day, but I can't use it, and it'd fit great with ya deck. Let's see...' Jesse rummaged around for a few minutes, before pulling out the offending card. 'Here ya go.'

'Wow, Jesse. That's got some totally 'liscous stats. Are you sure you don't mind giving it to me?'

'Take it! Y'all can use it better than me anyway.'

'Wow, thanks guys... I don't know what to say...' He sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. From outside the doorway, eavesdropping was proven to be fun. Mr Huffington merely smiled to himself, and went back to his casual torture of the poor professor.

The cafeteria in the Slifer dorm had been cleared the next morning to make room for the duel, Chumley squaring off against his father, with Banner, Jesse, Syrus and Caleb watching with bated breath.

'This will be a standard match everyone, with the winner deciding Chumley's future here at Duel Academy. May the best man win.'

'Now then son, I'll let you have the first move, but that's the only thing you'll get from me this duel.'

**[Chumley:4000/Mr Huffington:4000]**

'Fine then. I'll summon Des Koala in attack mode!'

'Idiot! If you'd played it face down then you could've damaged my life points with it's effect! Haven't you learned anything here?' Chumley flinched, but rallied.

'Y'all show him Chumley'

'You can do it! You've got friendship on your side!'

'Thanks guys. I end my turn.'

'That's it? Fine, I'll summon Dizzy Tiger in attack mode, and destroy your Koala!'

**[Chumley:3300/Mr Huffington:4000]**

'Now, show me what you've got!'

'Draw!' Chumley glanced at the card. 'Hah! I'll play Koala march, letting me summon back my Des Koala from the graveyard, and another from my hand, but they won't be sticking around, 'cause I'll sacrifice them both to summon Big Koala! Take out his Tiger!'

**[Chumley:3300/Mr Huffington:3100]**

'Nice one Chumley! Y'all've got the upper hand now!'

'Better, but still not good enough. I'll summon my Dizzy Angel in attack mode, and play a hot sauce bottle. Next, I'll play flipping the table, letting me destroy all of my cards, and then the same number of yours. And my Dizzy Angel is immune to flipping the table, so I just lose my hot sauce bottle, and you lose your big Koala. Even better, when a hot sauce bottle goes, so do 500 of your life points! And now you're wide open for an attack from my Dizzy Angel!'

**[Chumley:1000/Mr Huffington:3100]**

'Y'all can still do it Chumley!'

'Friendship'll pull you through!'

'Um, Caleb, is this really the time?'

'It's always the right time for friendship Syrus.' Ignoring the bickering, Chumley looked his dad straight in the eye.

'This is just like you: You don't like something so you just get rid of it. When have you ever asked me about what I want?'

'I let you come here didn't I?'

'Only because Mom made you let me. If she hadn't, I'd've been making hot sauce already.'

'And you'd have been better off for it too.'

'See! You're doing it again! But it doesn't matter, because I can still win this! I play silent doom, letting me summon back Big Koala from my graveyard!' Mr Huffington laughed.

'But he can't attack, so what good is it?'

'Because it lets me play polymerisation, fusing it with the Des Kangaroo in my hand, to form the Master of Oz!'

'Woo-ew! Y'all get him!'

'And I'll attack your Dizzy Angel with Outback attack!'

**[Chumley:1000/Mr Huffington:700]**

'Well, I have to admit you've done better than I expected, but it still isn't enough. I'll play two more hot sauce bottles, and activate flipping the table. You should know what that means.'

'Yeah. I lost.'

**[Chumley:0/Mr Huffington:700]**

'Guess that means this is it... Guess I'd better go pack...' The other followed him back to the room, desperately trying to talk him out going, or at least delay him just that little bit longer.

'But y'all can't just go-'

'Jesse, you heard my dad. I lost, so he pulls me out. Not 'liscous, but I tried my best.'

'I almost feel like it's my fault... I should have been here to help last night...'

'Caleb, there's only so much you guys can do. At the end of the day, it was me who duelled, me who lost...' Chumley eventually managed to pack, though it took well oven an hour with the other's interference. As he trudged defeatedly outside, he bumped into Professor Banner.

'Oh, Professor... Is my dad around?'

'Actually, no. He left a note saying that with such wonderful friends, it would be wrong to make you leave. He's willing to give you another chance, and he possible says he's proud of you, though that part was covered by a hot sauce stain.' Banner groaned slightly. 'And he left me a crate. How... thoughtful.'

'So, he can stay?' Banner nodded. 'All right! Y'all ain't going nowhere Chumley!'

'See! I said friendship would save the day!' Mild groaning.

'Caleb, don't you save the friendship speeches for Jaden?' Caleb stopped in his tracks.

'You're right, I haven't seen him today! He'll get lonely if I don't go find him!' And with that he was gone, at a slightly madcap dash back towards his own dorm. The others watched him in silence for a while.

'...Sometimes I wonder if it's the same Jaden we know Caleb's talking about...'

'I know what y'all mean Lil' buddy...'

'Totally not 'Liscous...'

'Oh, my! I forgot to feed Pharaoh this morning!'

_Gah... Yes, I'm still Aliiiiiiiiiive. Life has kept me busy, and I couldn't quite get motivated, and this chapter's been giving me writers block for a while. So I half-arsed it to get it over and done with ^_^_

_I just want to get to the tag duel, since Caleb makes his duelling debut next chapter ^_^ That should be fun, and no, all of his cards are real ^_^ There are no made up cards in this deck, apart from Jaden's which are just recolours of his elemental heroes anyway._

_But yeah. I'm still here. And I'll try and take less than a few months to get up the next chapter. ^_^_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh my lord, I'm actually posting something! After how long is it? It's been far too long. I've been struggling to get motivated, but I recently started uni and acquired a laptop. I've written this entire chapter on the bus. So maybe now I'll be posting a smidge more often with my daily commute. Maybe. And over to Zane with the disclaimer-_

_Zane: "..."_

_...or not._

* * *

There was an excited buzz around duel academy that morning in anticipation of the impending tag duel. Speculation was rife as to the identity of the mysterious opponents, ranging from a pair of trained monkeys, to Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba themselves. Word had also spread of the exhibition match before hand, though less was known, and speculation was more geared to the reason for the duel.

All in all, Crowler was in a very good mood. He finally had the chance to be rid of those two slackers, and not even Jesse would be able to worm his way out of what he had in store for them. He repressed a laugh, as the corridor was filled with students, and speculations about his sanity were the last thing he needed, and nearly didn't notice the student trying to catch his attention.

'What?' He snapped. 'Oh, Mr Princeton. Is there something I can help you with?'

'Yeah, you can let me take on Jaden in the exhibition match first today!'

'While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I'm afraid the day has already been fully planned, and I'm not going to let this chance slip away from me!' Chazz looked puzzled.

'...What?'

'Oh, nothing to worry about my dear boy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and make final preparations for today's event.' Crowler almost skipped away, leaving a bemused Chazz to watch him go.

'Well, this should be at least mildly entertaining.' Chazz spun around.

'Who... Oh, you.' Chazz almost spat the word. 'Don't think this means you've gotten away with this! I'll still get my rematch, and then everyone'll see who's really on top around here!' Jaden merely smirked.

'Still sore about that? Remind me to sit near you then. Your face might be even more amusing than watching those two get crushed.' He pushed past Chazz, leaving him alone in the corridor for the second time in as many minutes.

* * *

'Hey, Alexis! You ready for our duel?'

'As I can be not knowing what deck you use.'

'Sorry. I just want the big debut, you know? I want to give people a show.' Alexis gave him a look that suggested she was seeing a memory rather than him before answering.

'I understand. Better than you'd think.'

'Well, guess we'd better be going. Our match'll start soon, and we can't really be late for that.'

* * *

Up in the stands, Jesse, Syrus, Bastion, Chumley, Mindy and Jasmine had settled down to watch the opening match.

'I hope you two are watching this closely. These two have bought you a chance to analyse your opponents, and formulate strategies before you have to fight your opponents.' Chumley gave Bastion something of a look.

'You do know Jesse doesn't do any of that stuff, right?'

'That doesn't mean he shouldn't pay attention!' Bastion was indignant.

'Aren't we here to cheer for Caleb and Alexis anyway?'

'Kind of Mindy, but they're only duelling to give Jesse and Syrus a bit of an edge.' Jasmine replied with the weary tones of one used to explaining to Mindy. 'Of course we want them to win, but it's Jesse and Syrus who matter here.'

* * *

On the other side of the stadium Zane settled into his usual spot against the railings. Though he was interested in seeing Alexis duel, most of his attention was reserved for his brother's later duel. But all things considered, he wasn't even sure what outcome he was hoping for. He looked up a shadow fell upon him.

'Jaden.'

'Zane.' The silence was lengthy, neither having any particular desire to break it. Zane cracked first.

'Should I ask which duel you're here for?' Jaden shrugged.

'Neither. But I've nothing better to do, and seeing Caleb crushed would brighten my day a little.' While by most people's standards this would barely be called a conversation, for Jaden and Zane this was quite a lot of speech in one go, especially considering it was civil. And so the conversation was left at that.

* * *

Chazz and his groupies had seated themselves at the other end of the arena, though it was clear he wasn't in a good mood.

'Hey, Cha-'

'Not one word.' There wasn't.

* * *

'Ahem. Is this thing on? Oh, Welcome, students, to today's first duel, an exhibition match between our very own Obelisk Blue's, Caleb and Alexis, and the top tag duellists in the world, the one, the only, the Paradox Brothers!' The crowds cheered, albeit slightly louder for Caleb and Alexis.

'Gosh, I feel a bit embarrassed. Ready Alexis?' She nodded.

'Oho, these children are confident my brother.'

'Perhaps they have mistaken us for another?' There was a moment of silence.

'Is... everything you two say going to rhyme really badly?' There was another silence. 'Let's... just duel. And if no one has any objections, I'd like to play the first verse.  
**Caleb+Alexis: 8000/Para+Dox: 8000  
** Magical Exemplar, centre stage! And since she isn't one to solo, I'll set the stage with a face down, and finish up by equipping Magical Exemplar with the spell card mist body. As long as she has this, she can't be destroyed in battle.' Two glowing runes appeared above the monster, and began to circle. 'And she gets two spell counters, but you'll see what they do later. Your move.'

'Very well. I summon Kaiser Sea Horse, in attack mode. And I shall attack your monster! Go!' The attack impacted, but Magical Exemplar turned to mist beneath the blow.

**Caleb+Alexis: 7900/Para+Dox: 8000**

'My monster's got an encore yet.'

'True, but your lifepoints cannot say the same. I end my turn.'

'My move! I summon Cyber Tutu, in attack mode! And because she has a lower attack than your monsters, she can attack you directly!'

**Caleb+Alexis: 7900/Para+Dox: 7000**

'I'll finish with a face down. Your move.'

'And a move it shall be!' There was another brief silence. 'I summon Jirai Gumo, in attack mode. However, he shall not stay for long, as I activate tribute doll, sending Jirai Gumo to the graveyard, in order to summon Kazejin, in attack mode! Now, with my Kaiser sea horse, I attack your Cyber Tutu!'

'I'll activate Doble Passé, making both of our monsters attack directly!'

**Caleb+Alexis: 6200/Para+Dox: 6000**

'Fine. I end my turn.'

'My part? Then I'll draw! This stage's looking a bit drab, so I'll play terraforming, letting me add a field spell from my deck to my hand, and putting two more counters on my exemplar. So let's change the stage to the Magical Citadel of Endymion!' Around them, the usual arena fell away, to be replaced by a collection of gleaming ivory towers. Torches lined the courtyards between them, with the same glowing runes as before instead of flames. "And of course-" He said as two more runes appeared over magical exemplar, "Magical exemplar gets two more counters. But she's looking a bit crowded out on stage there, so I'll remove them all to special summon Magical Marionette from my hand!" Said monster apeared before him, animating a puppet idly with one hand. And we've time for one last number, so my Marionette will attack your Kaiser sea horse!"

"A valiant attempt, but I block your attack with my Kazejin's effect. Harder than that you will have to try-"

"Don't bother. Really. Just take your turn, please?"

"As you wish. I draw!" Para smiled at the newly drawn card. "I tribute Kaizer sea horse to summon Sanga of the thunder! And you will find I play monster reborn to bring back Jirai Gumo, only for him to be given to tribute doll, to summon Suijin. But he too is not to stay, for I tribute Suijin, Kazejin and Sanga to summon the almighty Gate Guardian! And your Marionette shall feel its fury!" With an almighty blast, Magical Marionette exploded, leaving only a single floating rune.

**Caleb+Alexis: 4850/Para+Dox: 6000**

"But what is this? Should you have not lost more? And why does a rune remain there?" Caleb smiled.

"Forgotten the last line already have we? You played tribute doll and monster reborn, both spell cards. My exemplar got four counters, and my Marionette and my citadel both got two." He pointed to a pair of runes drifting lazily around the towers.

"But why do those two remain? Should they not have faded with their bearer?"

"Not with my citadel. If a monster dies with spell counters, it doesn't let them go to waste, and sucks them up for itself." They watched as the two runes joined the others around the citadel. "Now, are we quite finished?" Para shook his head.

"I shall play a duo of cards face-down. Now, I am done."

"It's over to you then Alexis. Let's bring them down!"

* * *

"It doesn't look good for them out there..." said Bastion quietly up in the stands. He glanced at Syrus. "Sorry chap, I imagine that wasn't what you wanted to hear." Syrus shook his head.

"It's okay... I've got used to the idea that- hat I won't be staying here..." He sniffed, and Jesse glared at him. "Now what're y'all talking about? All we gotta do is win this one li'l duel. Piece of cake!"

"But Jesse, even Alexis and Caleb are struggling, and they're in Obelisk! What can we do?"

"Sy, y'all know those colours don't really say how good a duellist is. And I sure as hell ain't givin' up yet, y'all hear me?"

"That's just you all over, Jesse. Totally 'liscous 'till the very end!" Piped in Chumley.

"Hey, thanks y'all... I think." Mindy and Jasmine looked at each other.

"Jas, I hope Lex'll be okay..."

"She's strong Mindy. She'll be fine." reassured Jasmine, but neither of them looked convinced.

"I hope you're right..."

* * *

"All right then, I draw!" Shouted Alexis. "I summon Etoile Cyber, in attack mode, and because I summoned a monster, I can play Allegro Toile, letting me destroy a spell or trap card, so you can say goodbye to your first facedown!"

"And, as a spell card, my own cards all get extra spell counters," reminded Caleb.

"Right, and I'm not done yet. I play Machine Angel Ritual, letting me sacrifice both of my monsters to ritual summon Cyber Angel Benten!"

"Spell!" Chimed in Caleb chimed in.

"And I'll finish with a facedown. Your turn."

"Then we shall make this quick," said Dox. "Gate Guardian, attack Cyber Angel Benten!" The monster exploded into yet another shower of particles. "Now, your time grows short."

"_But hopefully not short enough to stop me bringing out the big guns..." t_hought Caleb, _"And then maybe we have a chance..." _"Is it my go then?" Dox nodded, somewhat begrudgingly. "Then I draw!" He looked at the card. "_Maybe there is a god of cards after all." _He brandished his new card. "I'll start with field barrier, protecting my Citadel from anything you could throw at it, and giving a few more counters out. And then it's time for tonight's headline act! By removing six counters from the citadel, I can special summon the one, the only, Endymion the Master Magician!" Six of the runes formed a circle, and at once exploded in a flash of light. As the glow faded, Endymion stepped forward from the light, and gave a theatrical bow. _"Show off..." _muttered Caleb, though without any real intent. "Now, when Endymion's summoned this way, I can add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand, so I think I'll be taking back..." He glanced at his graveyard. "Guess it'll have to be terraforming." He slipped it into his hand. "Now let's see. I remove 6 counters from Magical Exemplar, to special summon my Magical Marionette from the graveyard!"

"Is such a move even allowed?" Asked Para, incredulously.

"Oh, yes. It makes for quite the flourish. And Endymion has one more effect. By discarding a spell, namely terraforming, I can destroy any one card on the field. And that Gate Guardian is just such an inviting target."

"Too bad, then, that the card you did not destroy was Judgement of Anubis. I discard a card to destroy a single monster you possess. And so your 'Master Magician' shall perform a disappearing act! Hohoho!"

"No! Endymion!"

"And damage you also take, equal to his attack!"

**Caleb+Alexis: 2150/Para+Dox: 6000**

"Have you any other action to take?" Caleb looked at his monsters, then looked at the stand, straight at Jesse and Syrus, and simply mouthed _"I'm sorry." _He sighed.

"I switch my Exemplar to defence mode, and... I end."

"It seems the tables have be turned!"

"You still both have a lot to learn!" Caleb glared at them.

"Was that really necessary? No, it wasn't. Just get on with it."

"As you wish. I play fairy meteor crush, on gate guardian!" Caleb didn't even bother to mention the spell counters. "And with it, we attack your magical exemplar, reducing your lifepoints to zero!" As the field faded, Magical Exemplar turned and gently laid her hand on Caleb's, before fading into mist.

* * *

"That was a good game you two. There weren't many things that could have saved you when I pulled out Endymion. If I had a hat, I'd tip it." Alexis nodded.

"You two really are great tag duelists. But I wouldn't count Jesse and Syrus out yet. I think you'll be surprised what those two can pull off." There was the sound of distant, muffled maniacal laughter, coming from the general vicinity of Crowler.

"We shall see then, shall we not?" Said Para, smugly,

"See we shall, my brother," agreed Dox.

"Guess we'd best go see them Alexis. I just hope that we managed to give them some help..."

* * *

"Caleb, Lex, y'all played a sweet game out there!"

"Thanks Jesse. I just hope we were some help..."

"'Course y'all were! Now we know what kind of cards they play, and that's mighty better than not knowin' anythin', right Sy?"

"...Y-yeah, I guess."

"I just wish we could have lasted a bit longer, drawn out a few more of their cards... Still, Jesse, I know it's not how you play, but your best bet is to destroy the components of the Gate Guardian before they can summon him at all. The pieces are annoying, but it's still better than something with nearly four thousand attack."

"Guess we should be getting' out there, but thanks for the advice." The two of them started to head out, but Jesse doubled back quickly. "Oh, and Caleb, is Endymion okay?" Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Didn't Magical Exemplar say somethin' to y'all as y'all finished?" Caleb looked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, though he said it with a smile. "Though I'm sure Endymion appreciates the thought. Anyway, you better go!"

"Right, right! See y'all later then!" He ran after Syrus, but stopped just before entering the arena, and looked back at Caleb's retreating form. "Wait a minute..."

* * *

_Yay bus writing! And you have now all (finally) seen Caleb's deck. It can smite things. But still lost. See, he isn't a Marty Stu. *goes back to trying to convince himself*_

_Tally ho and whatnot!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Rawr! A quick update! These bus rides have their uses, I must say. Today we witness the duel between Syrus and Jesse, and Para and Dox. Have you any idea how much trawling I did to find a replacement for uforoid fighter? A lot! But anyway. Syrus, disclaim._

_Syrus:**Caleb doesn't own yugioh, or us. If he did, Mindy and Jasmine would actually duel now and again. And the Paradox brothers wouldn't rhyme.**_

* * *

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, may I present our main feature for this evening – a duel for survival between Jesse Anderson and Syrus Truesdale, and the one and only Paradox brothers!" Crowler announced from his perch, nearly bouncing up and down with glee. _"And if two Obelisk's couldn't beat them, then what chance do two Slifer slackers have?" _Over in the stands, Caleb and Alexis joined the others.

"That was a good show out there! Considering their decks are perfectly formed to complement each other, I'd say you did astonishingly well!" Beamed Bastion. Caleb sighed.

"Even so, I'd hoped to win, if only to give poor Syrus a bit more confidence... Still, they're the important ones here, not us. And I'd say we've made things a lot more exciting in here." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Caleb, there's no need to be so hard on yourself. It was you who convinced Crowler to even have that match, and without it those two'd be going in blind." Jasmine said reasurringly. "You've already done more than pretty much everyone else put together."

"Oh, now you're exagerating. After all, all of you helped them train." Caleb pointed out, blushing just a little.

"I'm just worried about Syrus now. If he was that nervous anyway, what'll he be like with Zane watching...?" mused Alexis, glancing over to where Zane stood at his usual perch. Caleb followed her gaze.

"Doesn't he get lonely up there?" He paused. "Oh, there's a thought, where's Jaden?" He scanned the crowd. "Hmm, I'm not seeing any large deposits of surly... Oh, there he is! With... Chazz?" The others looked at him.

"What? Really? I thought those two hated each other." Asked Mindy.

"Hmm, Chazz's face seems to suggest that's the case. I think Jaden might just be there to annoy him." He sighed. "And he got my hopes up and everything..."

* * *

"So, Chazz, do you really think you could do better? I mean, really, two people far better than you just got completely annihalated. In fact, you should try it. I'm sure it'd be quite entertaining." Chazz just growled under his breath. "Not that you ever would get a chance. Let's face it, everyone knows that you're all talk, and only made it into the academy because of your family's money. Yes Chazz, I did some digging. And really, I wasn't impressed." Chazz finally snapped.

"Oh, so what makes you so good then? Everyone knows connections are the only way to get into Obelisk in your first year anyway!" Jaden actually laughed at this.

"You'd be surprised. Caleb's only middle class at best, and I'm hardly rich. All money does is make up for poor marks." Chazz flailed for a response.

"In that case why is Misawa only in Ra? Surely he scored top marks!"

"Hmm, in the theory. But his practical duelling was above average at best. Why Chazz, you look positively red!" Jaden declared theatrically, "You might want to have someone look at that. If they can bear the sight." And with that he left Chazz with his flunkies, rather pleased with his work.

* * *

"So, you are our next victims. Prepare to meet the same fate as those before you!" Declared Para, as Jesse and Syrus stepped onto the arena.

"Hey there! I'm expecting a great game from y'all, so y'all better not let me down, y'all hear me!" Shouted Jesse, completely ignoring Para and descending into his own excited tirade.

"Let the elimination match begin!" Shouted Crowler from above, before the conversation could continue. Syrus shuffled nervously.

**Jesse&Syrus: 8000 / Para&Dox: 8000**

"I g-guess I'll go first... I'll draw, and I'll summon Gyroid in attack mode. I t-think I'll leave it at that..."

"Very well. I draw!" Para smiled. "And I shall begin with Jirai Gumo, in attack mode! For now, that is all."

* * *

In the stands, Caleb and Alexis looked at each other.

"This looks worryingly familiar." Alexis nodded.

"I just hope they can do something to change what happens next..."

* * *

"Right then y'all, I'll start with Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, in attack mode! And I'll play M force, to give him an extra 500 attack!" Dox laughed.

"Perhaps you need to retake your maths classes. Even with that boost, our Jirai Gumo is still the stronger monster." Jesse smiled.

"Normally, y'all'd be right, but when Topaz attacks, he gets an extra 400 attack, and it's coming right at you!"

**Jesse&Syrus: 8000 / Para&Dox: 7800**

"And I'll finish with this here spell, Crystal Tree. Over to y'all."

* * *

"It looks like the Slifer might have been paying attention after all. If he can keep that up maybe they aren't as doomed as I thought." Zane looked up at Jaden's intrusion. "Oh, wait, that's your brother down there, isn't it? So I'm guessing you think they'll win."

"...We'll see." Jaden raised an eyebrow.

"Then they really are screwed if even his brother thinks he won't win."

"...I didn't say that."

"You didn't need to. Still, maybe Anderson can pull them through this."

* * *

"I shall summon Kaiser Sea horse, in attack mode, and with it I attack your Topaz Tiger!"

**Jesse&Syrus: 7900 / Para&Dox: 7800**

Topaz Tiger exploded, only to retreat into gem form. Dox glared at it. "What is this? Another creature that does not know when it is beaten?"

"Y'all should know my beasts are never really beaten. They just need to fall back and rest now and again. And guess what? 'Cause y'all did that, my crystal tree gets a counter on it." Para sighed.

"Yet more counters? Brother, this is an epidemic we must deal with."

"Agreed my brother. We shall nip his tree in the bud. Make your move."

"A-alright. I'll draw... and I guess I'll summon Cycroid in defence mode. Oh, and I'd best swap gyroid to defence mode as well... And I suppose I'll set this face down and end my turn." Para snorted with laughter, then looked to his brother.

"If this is the most they can muster, this shall be over soon enough. I shall draw!" He looked at the card. "And I shall begin by sacrificing Kaiser Sea horse to summon Sanga of the thunder! And more, I play monster reborn, to bring back Jirai Gumo, allowing me to activate tribute doll. As such, I special summon Suijin to the battlefield! And with them, I shall attack both of your monsters!" The blasts both hit, but Gyroid remained, quivering in the clearing smoke. "How can this be? There is now way your creature can withstand such a blow!"

"Gyroid can't be destroyed in battle... At least, not the first time each turn."

"So be it. I end.

"Alright then, my go! And I'll draw! I'll start with golden rule, lettin' me put two more beasts out as crystals, and I'll choose Amber Mammoth and Sapphire. Which also gives me two more counters on my tree, so y'all know. Next up I'll play crystal beacon, which lets me special summon a beast from my deck, and I choose Ruby Carbuncle. And I'm not done yet! When Ruby's special summoned, I can special summon the rest of my crystal beasts that are gems, so Amber Mammoth, Sapphire Pegasus and Topaz Tiger'll take the field too! I'll just throw down a facedown, and call it a turn y'all."

* * *

"Not bad, but it takes more than just a lot of monsters to win. That facedown better be something special."

"...It is." Jaden looked at Zane quizzically.

"Care to elaborate?" He was met with silence. "Apparently not." He looked back at the duel, and smirked. "Either way, the Slifer's got a bit too much dead weight to pull through this I think." Zane continued to say nothing, merely closing his eyes and choosing to ignore Jaden's comment entirely. _"It's a shame it's not Caleb they're getting rid of, but I suppose you can't have everything."_

* * *

On the other side of the stadium, Mindy and Jasmine looked at each other. "Do you think...?"

"It might be. If it is, they might stand a chance." Bastion looked at them in confusion.

"Whatever are the two of you talking about?"

"That facedown. I think it might be one they used against us, and if it is they might be in with a fighting chance."

"You mean amber crystal circle, don't you?" Asked Caleb, a small smile on his face. Jasmine nodded.

"Yeah. And with those monsters out, he could even take down the Gate Guardian!"

"And the best part is, because it doesn't directly destroy anything, they can't counter it with Judgement of Anubis. I just hope that we're all right about the card..." Alexis nodded.

"It seems likely. He's used that combo against most of us, and he did specifically choose Amber mammoth to summon. And Jesse doesn't do sacrificing. ...Usually."

* * *

"Then my turn I shall take! I shall begin with the field spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor. With this, we may all pay lifepoints as tribute, instead of monsters. And I shall pay 2000, to summon Kaizejin, whom I shall sacrifice along with Sanga and Suijin to bring forth the Gate Guardian! Now go, attack his Ruby Carbuncle!"

**Jesse&Syrus: 7900 / Para&Dox: 5800**

"Not so fast y'all! I'll use Amber Mammoth's effect, letting me change the target to Amber Mammoth, and I'll activate Amber Crystal Circle! This let's Amber Mammoth add the attack of all my other crystal beasts to his own, and y'all know what that makes? Five thousand four hundred!" As Gate Guardian attacked, Amber Mammoth jumped in the way and reared up, buoyed by the power of crystal circle, and crushed gate guardian where it stood.

**Jesse&Syrus: 7900 / Para&Dox: 4150**

"Ngh... I shall set a facedown, and I shall end." Jesse looked to Syrus.

"C'mon, y'all can finish this! Just give them all we've got!" Syrus nodded.

"A-alright! I'll draw, and then attack you with all our monsters!"

"Not so fast! I activate negate attack!"

"Darn it... Sorry Jesse, I messed up..."

"Don't y'all worry, it's just a little setback. They can't stall us forever Sy."

"We do not need to!" Laughed Para. "I activate Dark Element! At the cost of half of our life points, we may special summon the might Dark Guardian!"

**Jesse&Syrus: 7900 / Para&Dox: 2075**

Darkness poured forth from Para's graveyard, forming a roughly humanoid shape. It swirled menacingly for a moment, before exploding outwards, revealing the Dark Guardian. "And with him, I shall attack your Ruby Carbuncle, and this time there is nothing you can do to stop us!"

"Mammoth, take the hit!" Amber Mammoth jumped in the way once, again, but this time buckled under the blow, and retreated to crystal form.

**Jesse&Syrus: 5800 / Para&Dox: 2075**

"A small reduction. It shall not save you. Take your turn." Jesse drew, and looked at his hand.

"_Damn, there ain't much there I can use... And I can't even use gem fortress, 'cause I can't get enough gems out with Syrus' facedown there." _He sighed. "I'll swap everything to defence mode and end the turn." Now Dox laughed.

"That shall not save you! I equip Dark Guardian with Fairy Meteor Crush! And I shall attack, once more, Ruby Carbuncle!" Ruby Braced herself for impact for a third and final time, but this time there was no rescue, and she crumpled under the blow, returning to crystal.

**Jesse&Syrus: 2300 / Para&Dox: 2075**

"C'mon Sy, y'all can still do this. I know y'all can get the right card, and play it right!"

"Jesse... A-alright, I draw!" He looked down. _"Powerbond! But can I really use it right? If I mess up, it'll take us out as surely as that Dark Guardian will... And do I even have anything powerful enough to use it with...?" _He looked at his hand again. _"Wait! Maybe..." _Syrus straightened himself up. "I'll play monster reborn, to bring back my Cycroid! And I'll fuse it with another Cycroid from my hand with powerbond, to form Pair Cycroid!" The two cycroids fused to form an even more comical looking bike, with electricity running along it's length. "And thanks to powerbond, his attack doubles to 3200!" Para laughed again.

"A valiant effort, but our Dark Guardian is still the stronger creature, and cannot be destroyed in battle regardless."

"Oh, I wasn't going to attack your monster. If I drop Pair Cycroid's attack by 500, he can attack directly!"

"But that would mean...!"

"That's right! You lose 2700 life points, putting you on 0!" There was a moment of confusion, before a resounding cheer tore through the arena.

* * *

"Alexis, they won!" Caleb was jumping for joy, and the others were looking pretty excited as well.

"I must say, that was an astounding play by Syrus at the end there." Commented Bastion. "And at such a timely moment! They clearly wouldn't have survived the turn otherwise." Alexis looked across the arena.

"I hope Zane saw that... He could do with seeing just how much Syrus has grown."

"And Jaden could do with the lesson in the power of friendship." Caleb added, very definitely. "I could do with finding him. But first, I propose a celebration!" The others nodded.

"That'd be 'liscous! But where'd you think we should have it? And when?"

"I guess we could have it at the Slifer dorm tomorrow? I'm sure Professor Banner wouldn't mind, and I could make cookies." Mindy perked up at this.

"Then I have to come! Caleb's cookies are amazing!" Even Jasmine seemed to agree, although she kept any cookie related outbursts to herself.

"You can help me make them if you want. The extra hands always help, and there's plenty of bowl to lick. Oh, I think Jesse and Syrus are coming back. We should be down there!" Caleb took off, a slightly startled and confused Chumley, Bastion, Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine following behind.

* * *

"So, they won after all/" Zane nodded, but otherwise didn't respond. Jaden hovered, waiting to see if a reply was forthcoming, before he shrugged and turned to leave. As he started, Zane finally spoke.

"...I guess now I can stop worrying about him so much." Jaden turned around.

"You? Worry? That, I can't see."

"...He is my brother." Jaden frowned/

"Then aren't you going to go congratulate him?" Zane shook his head.

"No. He needs to be with his friends right now, not me." Zane said no more, so Jaden merely shrugged and left, leaving Zane to his thoughts.

* * *

"Aww, that was totally 'liscous guys!" Shouted Chumley, scooping Jesse and Syrus into a bear hug.

"Chumley...!" gasped Jesse, "Y'all gonna crush us at this rate...!" Chumley dropped them and apologised, leaving them both panting for air. Then Caleb jumped on them.

"You did it! ...Which is kind of embarrassing for me, but even so! You can stay! We need to celebrate! Soon! Tomorrow! At Slifer!"

"Caleb, breathe!" Shouted Bastion. Caleb blushed a little.

"Sorry about that..." Then he looked down. "Oh gods, sorry, sorry, I'll get off!" He clambered off of Jesse and Syrus, the two of them still a bit dazed from Chumley crushing them and then Caleb landing on them. Jesse got up first.

"Well, I'm glad y'all're glad to see we're stayin'. Makes y'all feel loved. And I'm happy to celebrate, 'cept... I still have to do an essay as punishment for goin' in the dorm..." Caleb and Alexis sighed and looked at each other.

"Crowler." They said in unison. "Has to be." Added Caleb. "Otherwise we'd all be doing it." Pointed out Alexis.

"I'm sure it doesn't have to be done for tomorrow anyway. A few hours off wouldn't hurt." Jasmine slid in.

"Yeah, and me and Caleb are making cookies!" Jasmine sighed at Mindy.

"Is that really the most important point here?"

"Cookies? Y'all got me sold!" Jasmine sighed again.

"...Maybe it is."

"Oh, let them have their fun." Then a thought flashed across Alexis' mind. "Unless..."

"Sugar free, apparently." Alexis breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. Those two are hyper enough as it is." Bastion checked his watch.

"My word, is it so late already? I should really be heading off. But I'll stop by tomorrow, I'm sure." Bastion gave them all a wave, then hurried away, causing Caleb to check his own watch.

"Oh, he's right! I should be getting back too, well, we all should really. So I'll say goodbye now until tomorrow, and Jesse, Syrus? Try to get some sleep tonight. Can't have you tired out tomorrow. Girls, are you coming? We're heading the same way after all."

"We may as well. See you tomorrow you three." said Alexis, and Mindy and Jasmine gave brief farewells of their own.

"I'd reckon they've got the right idea. Y'all up for crashin'?"

"'Liscous. Just... Don't get me up too early. I don't think I can take any more excitement."

* * *

Night had not yet truly fallen over the island, but the light was definitely waning, casting the island with a honeyed glow. A chill wind blew, but it was gentle, and barely disturbed the leaves of the trees. Even the lake was still, as though the whole world held its breath.

"I'll see the three of you tomorrow then," said Caleb cheerfully, as they reached the boy's dorms. "What time do you want to head over Mindy?"

"I'll probably come over about ten if that's okay with you."

"That's fine! It's just so I know when I need to be ready for. I'll get all the stuff in advance." Jasmine paused.

"Where do you get your ingredients, anyway?"

"Oh, I just ask Professor Sartyr. He's really nice, and he loves to cook." He got a trio of blank looks. "You know, he's head of the Ra dorm. We see him all the time. Anyway, night guys." And with that he was gone, vanishing inside the dorm. The girls waited a moment.

"...I'm still not sure who he's talking about."

"No, me neither."

* * *

"Oh, Jaden!" Caleb spied his as he reached his room, Jaden just pulling up to his own room next door. Jaden groaned.

"_And it was all going so well. And he got crushed! Why is he so cheerful?" _This last fact infuriated Jaden the most, and he resolved to simply ignore Caleb in the hopes he'd go away. He had the door half open when his hopes shattered.

"So, did you see my duel? I didn't see you in the stand, but I guess you probably wouldn't want to stand out, so I wasn't worried. What did you think/ Did you like my cards? Did-" He was cut off as the door slammed in his face. "Now that was just rude." Inside the door Jaden sighed with relief.

"Yubel, is there no way to escape him? Or burn him, whichever's easier." He sighed and collapsed into a chair. Then he remembered that he was against the wall next to Caleb's room, and considered moving, before he caught Caleb's voice through the wall.

"...Are you sure you're alright? I'm really sorry about today, I should have seen something like that coming." Jaden thought he caught another voice, but he couldn't make out the words, or even what it sounded like. "Well, if you're sure. But I still feel bad about it. Do you want me to play for a while? Ooh, that's not a bad idea!" Jaden leaned back from the wall.

"Who is he talking to in there? He has that room to himself."

"So do you," pointed out Yubel, in an infuriatingly reasonable voice.

"Do you think...?" Yubel shrugged.

"It's possible. We think he heard me the other day after all."

"Then we need to be extra vigilant. I can't have people finding out about you. _Especially _him." The two of them agreed, and Jaden retired to bed, catching the first notes of a song before drifting off to sleep.

"_We walked along, uncertain roads, only hoping..."_

* * *

_Yay, double digit chapters! We'll be on the interesting plot lines before you know it. Probably. And yes. Pair Cycroid. No other fusion roid would have won them the game. Go figure._


	11. Chapter 11

_I still liiiiive... just about. I won't bore you with the details. Jaden, since you're in this chapter a fair bit, due to popular demand (and the fact that he was going to be anyway), care to do the disclaimer?_

…

_...apparently not._

* * *

Jaden braced himself as he opened his door the next morning, but to his pleasant surprise the torrent of friendship speeches he had expected never came. "Odd. He never usually misses me coming out."

"You sound almost disappointed." Jaden just shot Yubel a sideways glare. Still, he was curious, and tentatively listened at the door.

"...I can't hear anything."

"You sound worried," said Yubel, clearly quite amused. "He's probably just left already." Jaden rolled his eyes.

"I know _that_," he drawled. "I'm just used to his infuriatingly perfect ability to synchronise when we leave our rooms. I swear he listens at the walls."

"Like you?" Jaden chose to ignore that.

* * *

Jaden had just reached the front of the dorm when his peace was shattered.

"Oh, hi Jaden!" Inside, Jaden despaired. Caleb pulled up to him carrying a bizarre assortment of packages. Curiosity got the better of him.

"What the hell are you carrying?"

"What, these? They're for baking cookies." Jaden groaned. Now he'd heard everything. "We're getting together to celebrate Jesse and Syrus winning yesterday, and being able to stay. You're more than welcome to come." Jaden fixed him with a death glare, which was customarily ignored.

"I'll pass," growled Jaden, really hoping that Caleb would just take the hint. He never did.

"Well, if you change your mind we'll be at the Slifer dorm. And maybe we could duel sometime. I'd like that." Jaden grunted.

"_Though I admit crushing him would be quite entertaining."_

"Anyway, I need to head off. Mindy's coming over to help with the cookies, and I said I'd have everything ready to go before she got there. So I'll see you later!" Caleb dashed off, leaving Jaden muttering,

"I wouldn't count on it." After a few minutes, Yubel appeared next to him. "Been anywhere interesting?"

"Around. That Chazz is still fuming. What did you tell him yesterday?"

"That he was only in Obelisk because of his money and connection, and that me and Caleb didn't have either."

"Which was a lie." Jaden laughed.

"Of course. Caleb went to a very good prep school-" He remembered _that _conversation in excruciating detail, "-And I hardly need to explain our circumstances. But it was more than worth it to see his face. I'm sure he'll find out eventually, but until then I'll just enjoy his insecurity." Yubel sighed.

"Is it really necessary to antagonize him so much?" she asked, wearily. "What happened to keeping as low a profile as possible? I seem to recall you saying you didn't want any unnecessary attention." Jaden shrugged.

"Hmm, but the kid's a braggart, and an incompetent one at that. I wouldn't mind if he could back up his posturing, but he's all bark and no bite." Jaden paused for a moment. "I need to arrange a public duel, so I can crush him for everyone to see..." Yubel sighed again.

"Jaden..."

* * *

"Caleb! I'm here to make the cookies!" Caleb jumped up at the sound of Mindy's voice, and scrambled for the door.

"Coming!" As he went to open the door, Mindy could have sworn she heard him talking to someone, but it must have just been her imagination. Jasmine always said it was over active. "Hey!" Said Caleb cheerfully, as the door opened. "Oh, hi Jasmine! I didn't know you were coming too." Jasmine nodded at him.

"I thought I'd best make sure the two of you don't burn anything down." Caleb feigned upset.

"Jasmine, I'm hurt you'd even suggest such a thing. Anyway, I've got everything set up, so we're good to go whenever you're ready."

"Then let's go!" cheered Mindy, "Those cookies won't make themselves!" Jasmine sighed and shook her head.

"...This is gonna be a long day..."

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Slifer dorm, Jesse and Chumley were still asleep. Syrus, bored of waiting for them, had gone for a walk by the cliffs. He'd been there for about ten minutes when he spotted a very familiar figure.

"Zane?"Zane turned and gave him a long, slow stare.

"...Syrus." There was an awkward silence. "You... did well yesterday." Syrus smiled, just a little.

"That means a lot, coming from you." Awkward silence descended once more. After a while, Zane made to speak again, but Syrus cut him off. "It's okay, you don't have to force it. I know you aren't good at this sort of thing. Anyway, I should be getting back. Jesse and Chumley'll worry if I'm not there when they wake up." He paused for a moment. "...If they notice. Anyway, I'll see you later!" He set off, but turned back and shouted back to Zane. "By the way, we're meeting up at the Slifer dorm later to celebrate. You can come if you want!" And with that he was off, heading back to the dorm at a slight run. Zane watched him leave.

"...Syrus..."

* * *

"Caleb, Mindy, how haw the hell did you make so much mess while I was gone? I only went to the bathroom!" The kitchen was a mess. Cookie dough seemed to be attached to everything, and most of it was on Mindy and Caleb. The two of them looked at each other.

"S/he did it!" They both yelled together. Jasmine sighed at them both.

"Did you at least manage to make some cookies?"

"Oh, of course," said Caleb cheerfully, "It was only when we got to licking the bowl that... we..." he trailed off.

"That you _what_?" Asked Jasmine, really not in the mood for this.

"We... may have started arguing over who got to lick the bowl first..."

"_And_?" Asked Jasmine, folding her arms. Caleb shuffled around a little.

"A spoon may be been flicked..." Jasmine didn't even bother to say anything to him this time, and just folded her arms. "And it may have had cookie dough on it..."

"And I might have thrown one back..." Added Mindy, both of them looking like naughty schoolchildren. She sidled closer to Caleb. "I think she's really mad..." She whispered.

"Yeah... Well, time for kill or cure." He whispered back, and Mindy sidled back away, much quicker this time. "Look on the bright side, at least it's my kitchen, not yours," he pointed out cheerfully. Mindy tried to take cover as stealthily as she could.

"True, but you two still better clean this mess up!" Nobody moved. "Now!" Both Caleb and Mindy jumped, and began dashing around, trying to scrub bits of cookie dough off the walls. Jasmine sighed. It was quite comedic really. Besides, she never could quite manage to stay mad at Mindy. It'd be like kicking a puppy. She sighed again and rolled up her sleeves. "I may as well help. The sooner this is clean the sooner we can go." She was just asking for it really.

* * *

Alexis was already on her way down to Slifer. She was very early, but with Mindy and Jasmine making cookies with Caleb, she was bored and lonely. She just hoped that Jesse and the others would be up by now. From what she'd heard, there was a strong chance they weren't. She sighed. She felt awkward going down like this, but her only other options were Bastion, who she barely knew, or Zane. And Zane was a nightmare to find, especially if he didn't want to be found. If nothing else, she could probably get a duel out of one of them.

As she reached the dorm, she hovered awkwardly, just away from it. It wasn't her dorm, and she couldn't help but feel really awkward going in without an invite. Well, technically she was invited, but surely it didn't apply when you were this early?

"Miss Rhodes? Why, this is a surprise! What can I do for you?" Alexis turned around, startled.

"Oh, Professor Banner. I didn't see you there. We'd planned to meet here later to celebrate Jesse and Syrus staying, but... Well, I'm just really early." Banner raised an eyebrow, which is an impressive feat when your eyes are closed.

"Oh really? Is there any particular reason?"

"Not in particular... Everyone else was busy, and I guess I was just a little... lonely." Banner nodded at her.

"Well, the boy's room is that one," he said, pointing. "They... should be awake by now, although I'm not sure Syrus is there. I saw him leave earlier, and I didn't see him come back yet." Banner, for want of a better term, looked up. "Ah, speak of the devil. I think that's him now." Syrus ran up to the two of them, slightly out of breath.

"Oh, hi Alexis! What're you doing here so soon? I thought we weren't meeting 'till later?" Alexis sighed, cursing her need to explain again.

"Mindy and Jasmine at helping Caleb, so I'm bored and lonely. Are Jesse and Chumley around?"

"As far as I know, they're still in bed. I can never get them up... I don't suppose you could give it a go?"

"I suppose, but..." Alexis hesitated, feeling really awkward about the next question. "They don't sleep naked do they?"

"What? No!" Alexis breathed a quick sigh of relief.

"Then that's okay. Thanks, Professor...-" She trailed off, when she realised Professor Banner had vanished. Syrus looked at her quizzically.

"Huh? There's no one else here?"

"That's strange... I was talking to him just before you got here." They both jumped at the sound of a loud meow, and Pharaoh came and sat between them. He gave Syrus and intense stare.

"Alexis... He's watching me... Again...! Jesse doesn't believe me, but I know that cat's been spying on me!" Alexis resisted the temptation to agree with Jesse.

"Why don't we go and get them, Syrus?" She asked soothingly, desperately trying to change the subject. She half led, half dragged Syrus up the stairs towards his room. Syrus spent most of the time looking over his shoulder, towards Pharaoh, who hadn't moved and still had his gaze fixed firmly on Syrus.

* * *

"Jesse, Chumley, are you guys awake?" Syrus' question was met with snoring, neatly answering him. "Alexis, can you think of anything? Nothing I do ever seems to work. Well, except the bucket of water on exam day, but that was an emergency!" Alexis thought for a moment.

"Jesse, Chumley. There's no food left in the cafeteria." Both of them shot up like rockets. "I thought that might work."

"What? Lex? What're y'all doing here?"

"Getting you two up. It's past eleven you know." Jesse groaned.

"Is that all? But it's a Sunday!" Both Alexis and Syrus sighed.

"But Jesse, we're supposed to be celebrating be able to stay! Remember, Caleb said he'll make cookies."

"Cookies? Where?" Chumley darted up at the sound of cookies, but forgot he was on the top bunk, and came tumbling off, narrowly avoiding Alexis and not quite avoiding Syrus.

"C-chumley! Get off!"

"Oh, sorry there Sy. Totally not 'liscous." Syrus got up, gasping for air.

"Would you stop doing that! That's the third time this week!"

"I said I was sorry! I can't help it." Alexis took that moment to step in before they came to blows.

"Guys, does anyone want a duel while we wait for the others?"

* * *

Elsewhere, the cookies had been finished, and Caleb, Mindy and Jasmine were on the way to the Slifer dorm. They were just closing in, when Caleb stopped dead.

"Jaden? Yoo hoo! Jaden!" Just down the path, Jaden groaned. He knew he shouldn't have walked so close to the Slifer dorm. "Are you here to join us after all?"

"No." Snapped Jaden. "I couldn't give a damn whether they're here or not. And to be honest, I couldn't really give a damn about you, either." Caleb's face hardened, albeit into a pout.

"Oh, I've had enough of your 'I don't need anyone' attitude! Mindy, take the cookies-" Common sense kicked in. "Jasmine, take the cookies. Protect them with your life. Jaden. I challenge you to a duel!"

"Pfft, like I'd waste my time duelling you." Scoffed Jaden.

"What's the matter? Scared you'll lose to lil' ol' me?" Caleb gave such an innocent and cheery smile, Jaden couldn't help wonder if he did it to purposefully annoy him.

"Oh, fine then. This wont take long anyway."

"I take it you don't mind me starting?"

"Do whatever you want." Caleb smiled.

"Then I'll start with Mythical Beast Cerberus. I'm sure I don't need to tell you of all people his effect." Jaden snorted. "Then you know what happens when I play terraforming. And when I play the magical citadel I added to my hand. 2400 should keep you occupied, no?"

"2400? How did it get so big?" asked Mindy.

"The spell counters. Mythical beast Cerberus gains 500 attack for each counter on it." Explained Jasmine.

"Such a flimsy defence. It's counters dissipate each time it fights." Added Jaden, with more than a hint of contempt. "I summon evil hero Stonewall in defence mode, and play a facedown. Your move."

"Hmm... Given your deck and what you know, that face-down is likely a trap to prevent my attack, wasting my counters and allowing you to kill my Cerberus next turn. Therefore I summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior in attack mode. He gains a counter for being normal summoned, but I can remove that to destroy a spell or trap card. Like that face down." Said card exploded, leaving Jaden's field a bit less robust. "As I thought, Hero Barrier."

* * *

"Wow, that was... unexpected." Said Jasmine, with quite a bit of surprise in her voice, before moving the cookies away from Mindy's questing hand.

"Well, he is in Obelisk. And we all knew he could duel." Stated Mindy, sulking slightly at her thwarted attempt on the cookies.

"It's just... It seems so out of character for him. And he wasn't like this in the duel with Para and Dox..." Mindy though about it for a moment.

"That duel was a big spectacle, so he probably wanted to put on a show. He was probably thinking that way the entire time. Plus, he's seen Jaden's deck, so he can plan better. He didn't know what he was up against last time."

"That was... surprisingly well thought out. Are you feeling okay Mindy?"

"I'd feel better with cookies in me!" Jasmine sighed.

* * *

"With that gone, I attack Stonewall with Cerberus." Stonewall vanished, along with the two spell counters on Cerberus. "And I'll finish up by attacking directly and playing a facedown."

**Jaden:2400/Caleb:4000**

"Then I draw-"

"I reveal the Tower of Babel!Whoever puts the fourth spell counter on it takes 3000 points of damage."

"Whatever. I play Dark Fusion, combining Darkwing and Blackfire from my hand to form Inferno Wing!" Caleb just kept smiling cheerfully.

"That's one."

"Hmph. I play a facedown, and attack your mythical beast with Inferno Wing! And don't forget his effect!"

**Jaden:2400/Caleb:1900**

"I didn't. However, the spell counter moves to my citadel."

"And? I end."

"Right then. Sorry Breaker, but I'll have to tribute you for dark red enchanter. He comes in with two counters, and they each give him an extra 300 attack. So I attack your Inferno Wing!"

"I reveal my facedown, Invincible hero! Until the end of the turn, Inferno Wing cannot be destroyed by battle." Caleb frowned.

"Well, that's a bit inconvenient. Still, at least you still take the damage."

**Jaden:2200/Caleb:1900**

"I'll get over it. You done?"

"No... I'll put down a facedown. Now I'm done."

"Fine, I draw." Jaden smirked. "This should do it. I play H- Heated Heart, giving Inferno Wing an extra 500 attack."

"Yes, but it also gives 300 to Dark Red Enchanter. That makes them equal."

"With Inferno Wing, that's enough. I attack Dark Red Enchanter!" Both monsters exploded, but then Inferno Wing's effect activated, and dropped Caleb down to 0.

**Jaden:2200/Caleb:0**

"Darn it. That could have gone better. I suppose that didn't prove quite as much as I hoped..."

"No, no it didn't. If you're done, I'm going now." Caleb sighed.

"Fine, go on then. I can't stop you. But one day, you'll understand. Hopefully before it's too late..." Jaden glared at him.

"What-? No, I don't even care. I'm gone." They watched him walk away.

"Well, I suppose we should go find the others. They'll be waiting for cookies."

"How can be so, well, normal, after that last comment to Jaden?" Whispered Jasmine as they followed him.

"I think it's just Caleb. He just doesn't have it in him to be depressed." Answered Jasmine, hoping to sneak a cookie. She failed.

* * *

"Hey guys, sorry we're a bit late." Shouted Caleb cheerfully upon reaching the Slifer dorm. Alexis looked up.

"Did something happen? It isn't like you to be late." Caleb shrugged.

"I just needed to duel Jaden. Sorry it took so long." There was an awkward pause, before-

"You did what? When? Who won?" Shouted Jesse, nearly barrelling Caleb over.

"About 15 minutes ago? Jaden won... One of these days, I will get him..." He smiled. "Anyway, I have cookies!"

* * *

"So, you duelled him after all." Noted Yubel, when Jaden returned to his room.

"It was the quickest way to shut him up. Hopefully a defeat like that'll drive him off for a while." Yubel smirked at him.

"It didn't look all that crushing from where I was. And I think you only made him more determined."

"...Yubel?"

"Yes, Jaden?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Bastion joined them a little later, and Zane managed to drop by and congratulate them, although he didn't stay for very long. Several duels occurred, with Jesse winning most of them, although Caleb and Bastion managed to duel each other to a standstill for a little while. The sun was just beginning to stroke the horizon when they were finally forced to call it a day.

"See you guys tomorrow! And Jesse, try not to wake up late for class!" Shouted Caleb, as he bounded back to the Obelisk dorm.

"We should be going too," added Alexis, and helped Jasmine drag Mindy from her brooding over the empty box of cookies. "We should meet like this again sometime. Just, y'know, without the whole nearly getting expelled part."

"Can't argue with y'all there." Grinned Jesse. "Y'all going too Bastion?"

"I should. Professor Satyr will worry if I'm not back by sundown." There was an awkward pause.

"...Who?"

"Anyway, be seeing you chaps."

"See you Bastion!" The three of them waited awkwardly.

"So... what now?" Asked Syrus.

"...Y'all wanna go eat?"

"'Liscous. I'm all for that."

"You would be Chumley. But that works for me!" And so the three of them ran into the sunset, until they reached the Slifer dorm ten steps later. Much shrimp was eaten that night.

* * *

_...I'm not convinced by that ending. It feels really awkward to me, but I was determined to actually put something up. I really need to update more ¬¬_


End file.
